Blake and Tori's Kisses
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. This is just different times in the series I think the two could have kissed. They don't necessarily all relate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Thunder Strangers 2 after Tori and Blake leave the waterfall and before they get in the van._

**Forbidden Kiss**

Tori sat and waited for Blake to wake up. She couldn't believe that she had taken him to Ninja Ops. But as soon as that had happened the first things she thought about was getting him helped and Cam seemed like the most logical reason. Logic. It wasn't very logical to bring him there. She leaned against a rock; Cam had helped bring him to her van and had left him there with Tori. She closed her eyes.

Blake figured he could open his eyes now. He slowly opened them, he knew that he had been moved, where, that was another question. He sat up slowly and looked around—there was Tori leaning against a rock with her eyes closed. She was so gorgeous. He shook his head, he now knew where Ninja Ops was and he had to tell Hunter. Sure he didn't fake the rescue, he had seen her and was really worried about her. He couldn't morph and be the Navy Thunder Ninja Ranger saving her, that wouldn't be right especially if Hunter found out.

He got up and walked over to Tori, he gently shook her. "Tori."

She opened her eyes and smiled, it was beautiful. Mind at the task. "Blake, you're alright." She stood up.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah."

It was at that moment that Blake realized that he was close enough to her that he could smell her, she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. She smelled so good. Tori was looking into his eyes as if trying to make sure that everything was all right. Slowly they started leaning in. Than Blake stopped, Hunter, their Sensei, their parents. Tori was looking curiously in his eyes, almost hurtfully. He looked down at her lips and than back at her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He almost felt like he needed to. He started leaning in again, and Tori followed. He closed his eyes as their lips met. He wanted to make it more, but he realized that he couldn't. As right as this felt, there was no way it could ever work. Hunter and him were about to kill their Sensei. Who forgives that?

His thoughts were interrupted when Tori's hand went up to his cheek. Without so much as a second thought he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. His tongue somehow found its way towards her mouth and surprisingly she opened and responded. He got lost in the kiss, thinking of Tori and what they could do together. Than Blake realized that it wouldn't happen—Tori would soon hate him and he could never leave Hunter, and he sure wouldn't let it happen. Blake slowly pulled away savoring her taste. They both smiled at each other. Tori blushed and looked down. Blake couldn't believe what had happened.

After a couple of minutes Tori spoke up, "We should get back."

Blake nodded, "Yeah."

After getting his bike in her van they got in the car and neither said a word until they got back to the track.


	2. A Sad GoodBye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Thunder Strangers 3, when Blake says good bye to Tori._

**A Sad Good-Bye**

Tori was sitting on a secluded part of the beach. No one was around, which was what she wanted. She had just been through a lot and she needed time to think. Blake and Hunter had tried to kill Sensei, but Shane, Dustin and she had gotten there just in time. After all that fighting, it was finally over. Now maybe they could get to know them. She wanted to know Blake better but he had used her. Used. It was such an ugly word. But he pretended to be hurt and that's how he found out where Ninja Ops was. After the cave, truth and Lothar, the two brothers had disappeared. She hadn't seen either of them since then. Perhaps it would be better if she didn't see them. She had contemplated that idea ever since she saw him in Ninja Ops. Not seeing him, she could definitely get used to.

Tori felt someone sit next to her. Before she turned her head she heard a soft "Hey."

Tori couldn't believe that her heart would even start racing after everything. "Blake." She tried to reply in an even tone—it didn't work, it came out a little harsh.

"Look, is it cool if I talk to you." Tori shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I wanted to apologize again. I am really, really, really sorry about everything. Hunter and I needed to get into Ninja Ops so—"

"You figured I'd lead you in there. Why not? I'm an easy enough target, right?" Tori glanced over at Blake and saw a hurt expression; she looked back at the water.

"No. At the beach, I saw you in trouble. Hunter had to check something on his bike, so I went ahead. We were supposed to meet. I saw you being attacked. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Right. That's why you attacked me again and again and again?"

Blake let out a heavy sigh. "Tori, Hunter and I needed to get to your Sensei, we didn't care who we were hurting—at first. I started to. I hated doing that to you, but I had to."

Now Tori was confused. Were they five? "I'm sure you had to."

"Look, I can't say anything more about fighting you, except that I'm sorry. And on the beach I didn't want you getting hurt. I couldn't morph and help you—Hunter could have come at any minute and I didn't want him to know that I –" Blake paused for a minute before continuing, "That I helped you. I thought I could distract him and get you out of there. But you stayed and helped me."

Tori didn't know what to say. Yeah he had helped her and she helped him, but it was to get to Ninja Ops. Tori shook her head. "You pretended you needed help."

"No. I was knocked out. When I came to, I heard you say my name—you were talking to Cam. I kept my eyes closed, I figured where I was and I opened my eyes slowly and saw you go in at the waterfall. I was glad because now Hunter and I could fulfill our revenge, but I never, **NEVER **meant to hurt you or use you."

Tori looked over at his face finally. She looked into his eyes, they seemed full of honesty. Now she wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was telling her one thing, but her heart was telling her something else.

Blake, looked out at the ocean and sighed again, "Look Hunter and I are leaving."

"What? Why?" Even though she had just been thinking about how good it would be not to see them the reality of it hit her hard and she didn't like the idea of not seeing him again.

"We need to think, figure things out. We've been so focused on one thing, that…we need to try to see what's really important."

"But…well…where are you going?"

"Don't know."

"When—" Tori wasn't sure if she should ask this, but it came out, "When will you be back?"

"I…don't know."

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Tori looked down. "Tori, do you hate me? You know for what I did."

"Sensei's forgiven you, Dustin's over it. Shane's getting there, and Cam—well it's Cam, don't worry."

"You?" Blake was looking at her intently.

Tori thought for a minute, her mind told her yes, but her heart said to give another chance. She looked down and than back at him. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "No."

Blake smiled an amazing smile one that made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Before Tori realized what she was doing she was starting to lean towards him, Blake was leaning towards her. He ran his hand through her hair. And then their lips touched. It was brief, but it was even better than she'd imagined. Blake smiled at her again and than stood. Tori started up and he held out his hand and helped her up. "Bye Tori."

"Bye Blake."

Tori watched as Blake turned and walked off. Why did her heart have to feel like this? She would probably never see him again. Is that why she kissed him? Or did she like him? Tori slowly headed back into town suddenly not wanting to be at the beach anymore. She could only hope that she'd see Blake again.


	3. I Wanted To Talk To You First

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Return of Thunder 1 where Tori and Blake are in the woods after the bike chase._

**I Wanted To Talk To You First**

Tori pulled off her helmet irritated as the other biker pulled up along side her, "Hey what's the big idea?" It was at this moment that the other rider pulled off his helmet to reveal Blake. "Blake?" This was a shock for her; she hadn't thought she'd ever see him again. "What? You totally freaked me out. I thought you were one of Lothar's goons."

Blake a little breathless looked at her and answered, "Since when do they ride dirt bikes?"

Tori shrugged. That did seem a little ridiculous now, but she decided to play it off, "You never know. Where've you been anyways? You don't call, no letter." She looked at him with a smile on her face. She hadn't realized how much she had really missed him until she was facing him.

Blake got a huge grin on his face, "You missed me, didn't you?"

Tori stopped smiling, was it that obvious? "No." She said with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

His smile got bigger, "Yeah you did. I can tell."

"I don't like you anymore and I'm not talking to you ever again." Tori said with a bit of pretend haughtiness. She turned away letting a smile come across her face.

Blake got serious when he spoke next, "Oh yeah, even if I had a way of getting onto Lothar's ship."

Tori turned back towards him. "What?"

"Hunter and I are pretty sure we can get onto his ship."

"But how…"

Blake turned off his bike and got off of it putting his helmet on his seat. "Choobo talked to us."

Tori watched as Blake went over to Dustin's bike and bent down to look at it. She took off her gloves "Choobo? You mean one of Lothar's guys?" Blake didn't turn around but he nodded. "And you guys trusted him?" Tori walked to where Blake was looking at Dustin's bike. "What if it's a trap?"

Blake stood up and looked Tori in the eyes. "That's why Hunter and I will go on first and make sure it's okay."

Tori swallowed. "But something might happen to you. Don't you realize the danger?"

"Look Tori, Hunter and I went through it over and over in our heads. This is what has to be done." Blake looked away and took off his gloves.

"So, why'd you come back? You could have done it on your own."

Blake looked back at Tori. "We thought it'd be better to have your help."

Tori glanced away but looked back into Blake's eyes which were full of honesty and something else that she wasn't sure about. "Where's Hunter?"

"Waiting."

"Why didn't you come into Storm Chargers? It's not like Dustin and Shane would have attacked you."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"Than why not?" Tori wasn't sure she wanted to hear that answer.

Blake took a step closer to her, "I wanted to talk to you first."

Tori's heart starting beating faster. Her mind was starting to become cloudy. She needed to focus on the matter at hand. Which is when she realized that Blake was holding her hand. She was focusing…on Blake. His hand was warm and he was holding her hand very gently. His eyes staring right into her, she looked down and than back up, "Why did you want to talk to me first?" She asked, her voice was in a whisper. Tori stepped closer to Blake which caused him to smile.

"Because." He started leaning towards Tori and she met him halfway. Their lips touched in a sweet innocent moment. Blake put one of his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him with his other hand which he had on her waist. Tori put her arms around Blake which felt natural. Within the next five minutes the sweet kiss started to transform. It became more intimate as Blake and Tori's tongues met. Tori was in seventh heaven as the kiss became more passionate until they slowly broke apart—both needed air. They leaned their foreheads against each others, and stayed there for a few minutes.

Tori looked down and than back at Blake before speaking again hoping she could still speak. "So…was that…."

Blake smiled, a different smile than she had seen before this one was nice, and in a way trying to tell her something. "That was—" He stopped and looked slightly annoyed. He reluctantly pulled away from Tori and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a phone. "Hunter?...I know…Don't worry………Alright…..I'm coming….Yes, now….I'll see you soon." He put the phone back in his pocket. "Look, I got to meet Hunter, we're going onto Lothar's ship and we'll call you when we found out if it's safe." Blake turned to leave and than looked back. "Need a lift to your van?"

She then remembered Dustin's now damaged bike and nodded. He smiled. They both put on their gloves and helmets and Tori climbed on the bike after him. She put her arms around his waist and he took off. They got to her van in no time—unfortunately. After she got off she took off her helmet and gloves and opened her van door. "Hey, I'll ride back and help you get the bike in your van. There was a road a little further south than we were." She nodded. She got to the place that he told her and got out and headed towards Dustin's bike. Blake was there. Tori knew she could've done this alone, but she wanted Blake to spend a little more time with her. They both got it in the van. Blake looked at her, "Just be ready and we'll call."

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you." Tori realized what she had said when Blake raised an eyebrow and than smiled. Tori blushed before replying. "You know for your call."

He nodded. He headed towards his bike but than stopped and went over to Tori capturing her lips in a brief but passionate kiss. "I'll see you soon." He got on his bike and took off. Tori took a deep breathe and got in her van and left.


	4. I'm Glad You're Staying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Return of Thunder 4 after Blake and Hunter agree on being rangers._

**I'm Glad You're Staying**

All the rangers were heading out of Ninja Ops. Shane and Dustin were talking with Hunter. Tori was behind them and Blake was behind Tori. He knew that they had already said they were sorry to all of the rangers, but he felt he owed Tori a more personal one. He reached for Tori's hand and she turned around with a puzzled look on her face. He looked at the other three to make sure they hadn't stopped—luckily they were still going, but probably not for long. Hunter would be able to tell that Blake was no longer there and come back to check on him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Tori looked into Blake's eyes.

"I wanted to apologize about…everything."

"Look, you were under a spell, don't worry about it. Besides, you already apologized."

"Yeah I know…" He looked down and realized that he was still holding her hand. The thing was she hadn't let go or made any signs that she was uncomfortable. He looked back into her blue eyes. He loved those eyes; they were so honest, beautiful and sincere. He swallowed; he had to try his best to be sincere. "It's just…I wanted to apologize to you."

"Me? Why?"

"I betrayed you again."

Tori stepped closer to Blake and he became intoxicated with her smell—vanilla and strawberries. "You were under a spell. I mean you wouldn't have otherwise, right?"

Suddenly Tori looked unsure. Blake knew he had to assure her that he wouldn't. He stepped closer to her. "No. I would never. Doing it once was hard enough."

Tori smiled and looked down. After a couple of minutes she looked up and he realized just how close they were. He didn't think they could get any closer. Tori than looked up at Blake, "I'm glad you're staying." Blake smiled, did she mean him? She looked down and quickly added, "Both you and your brother."

Tori looked up in time to see Blake's smile leave his face. She gently put her other hand up to his cheek. Blake leaned in and their lips touched. Instead of pulling back Tori responded. And for a brief moment they were together that was before Blake heard Hunter yelling his name and sounds like they were coming back. They both pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I guess we should catch up."

"Yeah."

"BLAKE!"

"I'm coming Hunter."

"Okay."

Blake started leaving when he felt Tori gently pull at his hand, which he realized neither had let go of since he first had reached for hers. He turned and looked at her quizzical. She smiled, "I forgive you." She gave him a short, but sweet kiss and started off towards the others. Blake smiled, and he wasn't sure when he was going to stop.


	5. Better Than A Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Boxing Bopp-A-Roo. If you notice during the competition when Hunter is racing, Blake and Tori are missing. This takes place than._

**Better Than A Dream**

After the skateboarding event everyone headed over to the track. Since it wasn't that far away they walked to the track. Dustin and Blake were talking to another motocross guy—his name was Jake. They had been walking through a small grove of trees when Tori realized that one of her shoelaces was untied. She bent down to retie it and its partner.

When she stood up she realized that Dustin and Blake had kept walking. It wasn't that big of a deal, although she had to admit that she would like to spend some more time with Blake—alone time. She was really mostly around the other guys, which could be a pain. Even after what had happened with Blake she still couldn't hate the guy. His actions made sense and she believed that he didn't set up that whole frog thing, which was nice. She just hoped that wouldn't stop Blake from liking her.

Tori was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone leaning against a tree watching her. In fact, she walked right by until in a joking voice she heard Blake, "Did you get lost?"

She turned around and smiled. "Blake. I thought you were up with Dustin and Jake."

"Yeah, well, I saw that you weren't behind and came to see if something had happened to you."

Tori folded her arms, "I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know."

Tori knew she should let it drop, but instead she continued, "So…why'd you come back."

Blake looked down at the ground. In a couple of minutes he looked back up, "I told you."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Right."

Blake shook his head and walked closer to her, "Okay Tori I give up, why'd I come back?"

Now Tori wasn't sure what to say. She was supposed to be doing this to him, to get out of him the feelings he might or might not have for her. But now he changed it so she would have to say it. She couldn't let that happen. She stepped closer to him…a lot closer. Her heart started beating faster but she would have to ignore it. She took Blake's hand and smiled at him. He looked down at their hands. Tori noticed that not only was she holding his hand but Blake had intertwined their fingers, which was no objection to Tori. Tori wondered what it would be like to kiss Blake. She had thought, even dreamed, about it. Could it be as good as a dream?

Blake's other hand slowly made its way up her arm and to the back of her neck which sent electricity shooting through her. She had never been touched like that before, it was so simple but with Blake doing it, it was amazing.

It wasn't until she realized that her lips were almost touching Blake's when she realized that they had leaned in together. Blake smiled at her. Than whispering he said, "You never answered my question."

Tori smiled and whispered back, "You never answered mine."

She leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met for the first time and hopefully not the last. Tori's free hand went to his back as his hand on her neck went to her hair running his hands through it. This was much, much better than any dream—asleep or awake—could ever come up with. After a couple of minutes they heard some yelling and Blake pulled back, "Better go see the race. Hunter'll kill me if I'm not there, even if I'd rather be right here."

Tori felt herself blushing, "Yeah, we better get to the race."

Blake gently took her hand and they walked to the edge of the woods where they watched the rest of the race. They only let go of their hands when Hunter won and they both applauded. Tori glanced over at Blake and he looked at her and smiled, she knew that wouldn't be the last of their kisses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Confidence Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Pork Chopped. If you remember after the sparring incident at the beginning Tori makes a comment that she's taking Blake to meet Hunter. This takes place at that time._

**Confidence Kiss**

They had dropped off Dustin and Shane at the skate park. Tori was driving over to the track when Blake got a call. He picked up his phone.

"Hello."

"Blake."

"Hunter. What's up?"

"You'll never guess what?"

"What?"

"I was walking by the theatre earlier today and they're going to be playing Fists of Fury 2."

"That's awesome."

"So, I was going to head over there and see if I can get us some tickets."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you at Storm Chargers."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Blake was happy, they'd be able to go and see that together. Spend some time together. Alone. In the dark. He looked over at Tori who was focusing on the road. Maybe she'd want to go. It could be a date. But what if she didn't want to. He looked outside, maybe she didn't like him. It could all be in his head. Than he remembered, Tori was still heading to the track. "Oh, hey Tor."

She looked over at him, "Yeah."

"Hunter's just gonna meet me at Storm Chargers."

Tori looked confused, "Not the track?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "I'll head over there than."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem."

There was silence for a few minutes which Blake found strangely comforting. Whenever he was talking to Tori and it got quiet, he didn't seem to mind. When they started up, it was Blake who spoke, although he liked the quiet he wanted to hear her voice. "Do you think Cam will still be mad tomorrow?"

"From your trip? No." She smiled.

"Hey, I was just about to get back up."

"Right."

"Come on Tor, I can take you anytime."

"Well, then maybe we'll have to set aside some time." Now maybe Blake was reading into this too much, but that sounded like an offer for just them to spend together. Tori must have realized the same thing for she blushed, causing Blake to smile.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Sounds great."

Too soon Tori pulled into the parking lot at Storm Chargers. Blake wanted to stay with her. He wanted to pull her into him, holding her close. He wanted to listen to everything about her. He just wanted to be with Tori. How could she still be single? He would have assumed that someone who was astonishing as she was would have someone—heck a line waiting.

"Blake? Are you okay?"

Tori's sweet voice pulled Blake out of his thoughts. "Yeah, why?"

"We're at Storm Chargers, and I thought—not that I'm forcing you to leave."

A smile broke across Blake's face. "I know." He looked at her lips, they were so inviting. But he really shouldn't. Than again if he did, he would know her reaction and not have to worry when he did ask her.

Blake closed the distance between him and Tori and put his hand on her cheek. He smiled at her and than leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first Blake thought she was going to push him away, but than her lips responded. This was even better than he thought. He wanted more, but he knew he should stop. He slowly pulled away and smiled at Tori. She gave him her incredible smile.

"Better go in. Work."

"Right. Work."

Blake grinned at her before getting out and heading inside. If Tori had kissed him back than she maybe would like the movie; Blake felt better about asking her now.


	7. I would Have More Fun With You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Pork Chopped._

**I Would Have More Fun With You**

Blake dropped Sensei off at the waterfall. "You sure you don't want me to bring you in?"

"I am sure. Besides I am going to talk to Tori. Thank you."

And with that Sensei took off.

Blake looked up at the sky; it was only a quarter to four so it wasn't exactly evening yet. He sat down and leaned against a tree. Tori had broken one of the rules just to go on a date with him. Sure Hunter was going to be there, but what else was he supposed to do? He wanted to ask Tori out since they first met, and Hunter wanted to see the movie. Next time it would be a real date—if there was a next time. Blake rested his head against the tree and smiled. That must mean that Tori really liked him. She looked so beautiful, not that she didn't always look beautiful. She was like a goddess. But it wasn't just her looks that got him; somehow he was just drawn to her. He really wanted to get to know her more to find out why. He already knew how amazing she could be, thoughtful, nice, sweet, caring. Tori. His eyes slowly closed and drifted away with thoughts of Tori.

Tori slowly headed outside. It was now 5:30. Sensei had talked with her a bit more about why she had done what she did. Sensei told her that good things will come; sometimes things take longer than others. She had thought that she blew her chance with Blake, but then, he did ask her again. Since she couldn't, maybe that was it. She started towards the woods when something peculiar caught her eye. It was none other than the object of her thoughts, and heart—Blake. He looked really cute, just leaning against the tree sleeping. Tori wondered how long he had been there.

She looked around seeing if any of the other guys were there, but she didn't see anyone else. She quietly went over next to him and knelt down. She stayed there for a while just watching him, his chest moving up and down slowly, he was at complete peace. Tori looked around again and than back at Blake. Her eyes scanned his face—the face she had already memorized—finally falling to rest on his lips.

She had imagined what it would be like to kiss him. At first she wouldn't admit to herself that she had thought about it after first meeting him. He had seemed concerned for her when they helped them after they had destroyed their Megazord—he was the one who helped her up. And then when he had come after her when the frog had attacked.

Tori looked around again—still no one. She had seen on a show once where the girl had kissed the guy who was sleeping. Tori started leaning closer but than pulled back and sat down leaning on the tree next to Blake, she couldn't do it. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her and even if he did, would she want her first kiss with him to be one when he was asleep.

Blake had sensed that someone was nearby, at first he couldn't tell who it was. Then they came and knelt next to him, that was when he knew—it was Tori. He could tell, there was just something about her, he somehow always knew that it was her. He had to mentally tell himself not to smile. He wondered what she was going to do. He figured just wake him up, but he was there for about ten minutes and nothing. For a minute there it felt like she was moving closer to his face but than it was gone and she was next to him by the tree. After about ten more minutes Blake decided that he should 'wake up' now.

Tori had been sitting there for ten minutes; she knew she should wake him up so they could head back, but it was nice out here, listening to his even breathing. It was at that moment that she felt movement and then in a voice she had come to love asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?'

Tori smiled and turned to face Blake, "I was finishing 'my debt to society'." Tori used the phrase that Blake had said earlier, he smiled at that. "Why are you here?"

"I brought Sensei back."

"Right. So how was the movie?"

"It was good." Tori smiled. At least he had a good time. Although, that kind of got to her because she knew that she could've been sitting next to Blake at the movies, and than afterwards…who knows. "Sorry you had to miss it."

"Thanks. So, did Hunter go with you two?"

Blake looked a little uncomfortable. He shook his head.

"Why not? Was the pig to much?"

"Well...he decided to go another time." Blake sounded as though he was picking his words carefully.

"Oh. So you had only gotten two tickets?"

"Yeah, one for me and one for..." Blake looked down and than looked back at Tori straight in her eyes, "You."

Tori could feel herself beginning to blush, why was it that he always was able to do that? She had gone on other dates, but none of them had made her blush, she didn't think a guy ever could until he came. She looked down. "Sorry."

"About what?"

"You bought me a ticket and I couldn't even go."

"That's okay, Sensei had fun."

"Yeah. That's good."

Blake looked over into the woods for a couple of minutes, than he looked at her, "Although, I would've had more fun if you were there."

Tori's heart started pounding loudly in her chest. It wasn't just the butterflies that had been fluttering throughout this conversation and really any with Blake. She didn't know what to say in response to that. Thanks. Maybe next time. The only person I want to be with is you. Yeah Tori, that last remark is really good. "Yeah." That was the only response that came out.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"I mean, it would've been fun. Just sorry the pig had to ruin it."

"That's okay. There could be more."

Tori looked back at Blake. He was looking right into her eyes. Blake moved a little closer to her. Tori couldn't believe it. She moved closer and slowly their lips touched. They stayed with that kiss for a couple minutes before they slowly pulled away. Tori smiled. Blake's eyes spoke volumes on his feelings. "Wow." Was the first thing Tori thought of to say. He smiled at her.

He glanced up at the sky which was now dark. "We should get back."

"Yeah. Sensei won't like it if we stay out late."

Blake stood up and held out his hand for Tori. Tori knew she could get up herself and yet she really liked this. She took his hand and he helped her up. They walked off still holding hands.


	8. It's Time For Her To Know The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, I was trying to get some out of the last four episodes and it wasn't until last night that I realized that it wouldn't really work, not in my mind for this one. This takes place after I Love Lothar. Wonderful episode. _

**It's Time For You To Know The Truth **

Blake had made his way out of Ninja Ops, they were all still there enjoying themselves and that chicken that Shane and Hunter had brought in and thankfully had interrupted his almost confession—which now that made two today. He couldn't stand it. He thought Tori might like him back, they did go on that date—kind of, but lately he kept seeing all the attention she was giving Cam. It made him sick. How could she do that? Not that Cam was bad, but still. He noticed the way she was paying extra attention to him after that stupid perfume monster, and then before Cam became the green ranger, she was the one to go and talk to him. Obviously there was something between them.

And to add onto this all, she had asked Cam to take a cooking class with her, not him, Cam. Sure it felt good fighting him, but he knew that wouldn't work with Tori. She would probably pick him over Blake. What would give her any reason to pick him? This wasn't fair. He kicked the tree in front of him, which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

He was so caught up that he hadn't heard anyone coming up behind him until a gentle voice, one he had grown to love spoke up, "What'd the tree do?"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter probably sent her to get him.

"I noticed that you were gone and wanted to see if you were okay. But if you'd rather I leave…"

"No." Blake turned around and faced the beautiful 5'8" blonde who took his breathe away each time he saw her. "I didn't mean that."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get some air and be—"

"Alone?"

"Well…" He looked away.

Tori intently looked at him. After putting the chicken in Hunter's and Shane's mouth everyone was just messing around, thoroughly enjoying themselves and the chicken. Tori looked around for Blake but he was no where to be seen. She exited Ninja Ops quietly wanting to see him. This had been hard for her. First off a guy that she only saw as a friend started showing her affection, which had meant that she'd have to let him know she didn't like him that way, but thankfully it was only because of that stupid spell.

The next thing was the hardest, the guy she really liked, had shown more interest in her to a point of fighting Cam for her. Blake had even gotten her a present—tools—but it was a present from him. She was really hoping that all that had been real, but instead it was the spell, which meant that perhaps Blake had gotten over her. Sure he had asked her on that date, but she had probably messed things up with them for good. That was when she saw Blake kicking a tree. Without thinking she asked, "What'd the tree do?"

Without turning around Blake harshly asked, "What are you doing here?"

He probably wanted anyone else here but her. So she said, "I noticed that you were gone and wanted to see if you were okay. But if you'd rather I leave…"

"No." Blake turned around and Tori saw the face of the guy she truly cared about, but would probably not get a chance with. Almost apologetic he added, "I didn't mean that."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get some air and be—"

"Alone?"

"Well…" He looked away. Tori couldn't believe it. She slowly turned away. "Wait." She stopped but decided not to turn around. She heard Blake slowly moving towards her. She figured that he'd want to go back to Ninja Ops. But instead of seeing him next to her she felt his hand gently touch hers. She breathed in slowly and allowed Blake to turn her around. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She smiled.

Blake couldn't believe that her hand was still in his. Everything seemed so much better now with just him and her, no Hunter, no Shane, no Dustin, and no Cam. That is until she spoke, "So what did you mean about 'it was time for me to know the truth?'"

"Um…well…Tor, I just…"

"The truth of what?"

"I like cooking classes." That wasn't what he had wanted to say, but it came out anyways. "I mean…"

"Okay, what does that have to do…I thought, I mean…" Tori stuttered and then fell silent.

"Well, why'd you pick Cam?"

"Pick Cam?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"For the class…and in general."

Tori looked startled at that last comment. "Blake, I just wanted to get Cam out of Ninja Ops, so I figured it would be a way to include him. But, you like cooking classes."  
"Well, if…" Tori watched Blake look around for a minute before looking straight into her eyes. "Look, I understand if you like Cam, but…I just…why him?"

Tori gave a small smile, "Blake, I don't like Cam like that. He's a friend, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tori felt his hand go up to her cheek and caress it softly. She took her other hand and softly touched his cheek. Blake and Tori both stepped closer causing their lips to be within touching distance. Slowly they both closed their eyes and leaned in. At first it stayed as a lingering kiss. Blake pulled away and Tori, disappointed, slowly opened her eyes. He smiled before letting go of her hand to reach around her waist and pull her against his body. Tori enjoyed this closeness as she reached her hands behind to rest by his neck. With Blake's other hand he gently ran it through her hair.

It felt like hours past as their lips were just barely away from touching. Then in the same moment as if speaking with their eyes their lips touched but this time it was longer. Blake's tongue swept across her bottom lip and she allowed him in and their tongues gently caressed each other.

The continued this kiss for some time before Blake walked Tori over against a tree and they continued their kiss. Tori started tracing her fingers on his neck. Tori loved the feeling of Blake and her together, it was better than anything she had ever thought could happen.

Blake didn't want this to end; he wished they could be alone like this forever. He knew that this couldn't last, but in his dreams it would. To be with the woman he loved…whoa…loved? Did he love Tori? This he would have to think more about. Certainly this proved that Tori at least strongly liked him.

They finally pulled apart each needed air; they rested their foreheads against the other not speaking because nothing was needed to be said about what had happened. Tori finally spoke, "Blake that was…"

Blake finished it, "Amazing?"

Tori smiled, "Yes." This meant that Blake did care about her, they still had a chance.

They leaned together and kissed—a soft gentle one. It was just as amazing as the other one they had shared.

Unfortunately their moment was gone as they heard the others coming their way. They slowly pulled away and waited for the others to catch up. As they walked back with the other guys they exchanged looks with each other, not wanting that time to be only a dream.


	9. Comfortable Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Good Will Hunter. If you notice during the video Blake and Tori are sitting quite close. Her leg is on his leg; his arm is on her leg. This takes place before Shane, Dustin and Cam comes over and of course Hunter and Charley. Sorry it's not that long, I hope you still like it._

**Comfortable Kiss**

Blake entered Storm Chargers, he saw Hunter with Charley so he just nodded his head at Hunter who had seen him and responded likewise. He knew they were going to be showing who won the video soon and they were all planning on meeting there. He was a little early, but it wasn't a big deal.

He headed over to the couches by the TV, wondering when Tori was going to get there. As he turned the corner he couldn't help but smile. She was sitting on the corner of one of the couches. He went and sat down next to her on the corner of the other.

"Hey Tori."

She smiled which brightened his day, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Where's everyone else?"

"Dustin and Shane went to get Cam, and I'm sure you saw Hunter over there working on that bike." Blake nodded. Tori had been surfing all day so she hadn't seen Blake. Curious about what he had done she asked, "So, did you work for Kelly at all today?"

"I worked for her in the morning. The rest of the night is free. And who knows maybe we might have something to celebrate."

"We?" Tori felt herself blushing a bit as her heart leapt to her throat.

Blake opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked away and said, "I mean everyone." Blake mentally slapped himself, 'Real smooth Blake. Try and show her how much you care about her by lumping her with everyone else.'

"Oh. Right." Tori's heart dropped.

Blake saw this as an opportunity to redeem himself and turned and leaned a bit closer to her. "Unless, you wanted to."

Tori was sitting Indian style on the couch, but nonetheless she scooted closer to Blake resulting in her leg lying on top of his leg. The closeness to Blake's body was breathtaking. Although, Blake might not feel the same way, but before she could move, Blake leaned even closer to her resting his arm on her leg.

Blake couldn't believe that Tori had moved her leg onto his, her touching him albeit through clothes, was still fantastic. He moved forward, his arm resting on top of her leg. With his other hand he cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against her smooth skin.

Tori looked into Blake's chocolate eyes until his thumb gently grazed her cheek in which she closed her eyes. When she opened them she realized that both Blake and she had moved closer. She saw his eyes flicker to her lips and then back into her eyes. Tori smiled and touched his arm that was on her leg.

Slowly their lips touched. Tori felt her heart racing and found herself holding his hand. Blake's other hand was gently running through her hair. Soon they found themselves in a more passionate kiss as their tongues met. The kiss ended too soon as they both pulled apart hearing Dustin yelling hi to Hunter. They moved back and smiled at each other as they let go of their hands and turned the attention back to the TV. Tori leaned back against the couch, although she didn't move her leg and Blake found himself unwilling to move his arm.


	10. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, between a funeral and bad weather I haven't had much time for updating. So here's the next one. PeterBradley I know that you said you saw nothing in Tongue and Cheek, but I got a part. It's when they're looking at the website and it explodes Blake protects Tori from the explosions, it's so very sweet. Anyways it takes place after that._

**Thank You**

As they were all leaving Ninja Ops Tori smiled with what had happened. When they were looking at the website Blake had tried to protect her from the little harmless explosions that came from the computer. Well, harmless to her. She knew that it was small and something that really didn't probably mean much, but it did to Tori. For her it showed another way that Blake cared about her. Tori was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the other guys had gone on ahead except for one 5'8" brunette that waited at the top of the stairs.

Blake turned around and noticed Tori was walking slowly up the stairs. He looked at the guys and none of them seemed to notice so he just stood and waited until she was right near him. She was so gorgeous. He loved her long beautiful hair, her deep blue eyes that matched her soul, her soul, everything about her. He smiled when she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey. Where are the other guys?"

"Up ahead. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"What about?"

Tori just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "So, interesting about the website."

"I'd say so."

There was a comfortable quiet as the two headed outside. Tori bit her lip before she spoke again. "So, um…thanks."

Blake looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

Tori could feel her cheeks flushing. "When the computer overloaded."

Blake smiled the sweet smile that he always had for her. "Well, you know…"

Tori realized that Blake and she were standing just out side the entrance with the guys long gone. Tori took a breath and stepped closer to Blake. She loved being around him and he was the one guy that seemed to make her senses go wild whenever he was around. And she loved how he made her feel like she was the only one. She knew that he knew she could take care of herself and yet he would go out of his way to make sure she was, even if it was something as simple as with the computer.

Her heart started beating faster as Blake closed the distance. She could just feel his body against hers, faintly but it was there. Her skin starting tingling with anticipation as Blake took her hand in his. Tori smiled at Blake. She leaned in and her lips touched his. She only meant it to be a short kiss and instead she remained a bit longer then intended especially when Blake moved his arm around her waist bringing her in so she could feel his whole body against hers. They both leaned into the kiss tasting the other person and Tori's butterflies left her stomach as Blake's tongue entered her mouth.

Their kiss lasted too short a time but the break was needed for air. Blake smiled and leaned in a gave a short kiss on her lips. They started to lean in together when they heard the rest of the rangers coming back. They pulled apart each with a smile that showed the other that although they wished they could continue they would have to wait until later to continue their kiss.


	11. Filling The Void

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Shane's Karma right after they leave Ninja Ops. When Tori turns around upset, it's Blake who sees that something's wrong. It's the night before Tori's birthday._

**Filling the Void**

After getting back into Blue Bay Harbor everyone took off their separate ways. Dustin and Hunter headed into work at Storm Chargers, and Shane went to the skate park. Tori turned to Blake who was sitting beside her in the front seat.

"So where you are going?"

Blake looked thoughtful for a minute before responding. "Where are you going?"

"I was just planning on hanging out until a little bit later tonight."

Blake nodded. "Wanna hang out together?"

A small smile slowly crept onto Tori's face as she nodded. "The beach?"

"Sounds good."

The car ride was quiet as they made their way to the beach. Once there they both got out and Tori lead the way up the beach to a quiet place. She sat down on the sand followed by Blake. Tori sat there watching the waves crash upon the shore. She loved the smell, the sight, the sound, everything about the beach. And now Blake, the guy who had stolen her heart was sitting next to her. She loved how he had noticed she was feeling down. It was sweet that the other Shane had remembered, but with Blake…

"So, tomorrow's your birthday?" Tori nodded. "How come you didn't tell anyone about it?"

Tori opened her mouth about to say that Shane and Dustin knew, and probably Cam, but stopped when she looked at Blake's face. He looked a little hurt, but it was hard to see it behind his eyes. If his face hadn't become a regular image in her mind then she wouldn't have even registered that. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it."

Blake nodded, "That's okay. I understand."

"It's not like I know your birthday."

"September 12." Tori smiled as she looked back at the ocean. "I just wasn't sure if you hadn't wanted us to know, or if something happened, or…"

"No, I just didn't think about it. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal, you know?"

"That's cool. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Blake, please don't worry about it."

They went back to silence as they both looked back towards the rolling waters.

"The ocean is an amazing place." Tori turned towards Blake who was looking at the water. "I mean just look at it."

"It is beautiful."

"It's breathtaking." Blake looked at Tori when he said that. She smiled as his warm brown eyes stared into her own blues eyes. "I mean think about it, it's here for everyone, but some people come and want it to just be for them. Is that wrong?"

Tori was beginning to wonder what Blake was getting at. "Well, depends. You can't take complete control over the ocean."

"Yeah, I suppose not. The ocean is supposed to be free for all to use. But don't you feel that sometimes only one person should be there?"

"It might get lonely."

"Not if the person only wants to be with the ocean. I mean it's beautiful, it can be quiet and serene and yet at other times if you're not careful it'll beat you down." Blake scooted closer to Tori. "Once you've become immersed in it, there's no going back," Blake turned slightly to face Tori, "And there's no way that anything else could fill a void left by it." Tori now realized that he wasn't talking about the ocean, he was talking about her. She smiled and he gently smiled back.

Blake's hand had slowly gone up to her cheek and started gently rubbing small circles on it. Tori closed her eyes loving the feel of Blake against her skin, even if it was a small touch. When she opened her eyes she realized just how close the two had moved. Blake and Tori's lips were just barely apart. He looked in her eyes before they both closed them and finished the small space between the two of them. All thought escaped Tori's mind as their lips met. The only thing that entered her mind was Blake. He had his other hand around her waist and she moved even closer to him. Soon she could feel his body against hers. Blake's tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance which she gave.

Their kiss became deeper and fervent as Tori leaned backwards towards the sand with Blake coming on top of her. Blake and Tori continued their kiss. She was intoxicated by his smell, she couldn't quite put her fingers on it, but it was his. Being this close to him, having his body against hers made everything in the world changed. Blake was here and hopefully this wouldn't be the last time.

After what was to short a time, Blake and Tori slowly pulled away. They looked at each other for a few minutes taking in everything about the other person. Blake gave her another small kiss and then helped her seat back up. Tori leaned against Blake's shoulder and they both watched as the sun set enjoying the feel of the other person.


	12. The Best Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is after Shane's Karma 2._

**The Best Present**

The party at Ninja Ops was great. Even Shane was having a good time but Tori could tell that he was still hurting. She really wished she could help so that way he wasn't in pain but she knew nothing but time could help with that. She smiled as she looked at everyone; even Sensei had had some cake. Tori was glad that they had thrown her the party—even though Lothor had managed to ruin the beach one. She looked over at Blake and realized that he had been looking at her; their eyes locked. His eyes were intense and strong with a feeling she was unsure of, it was so strong that she looked away blushing. When she managed to gain control of her senses she looked back up to see that Blake was talking with Hunter and Dustin again. Cam came up to her with a piece of cake. "Here you go."

She smiled, "Thanks Cam."

"Sorry that your birthday got ruined."

"Thanks. But you guys made it all worth while." She glanced over at Blake who had also looked at her way with a secret type of smile in his eyes. She then gave a small smile towards him which caused a smile to cross over his features briefly.

She continued having a conversation with Cam while occasionally glancing over at Blake.

Blake had been talking to Hunter and Dustin when he looked over and saw Tori. She was standing across the room. She looked so beautiful. She had taken the whole birthday thing in great stride. She was scanning the room when her eyes landed on his. They connected sharing a brief moment as his brothers' and friend's voices faded into the background. He wanted her to know how much he truly cared about her, but how to say it was another story. He smiled as he saw her blush and look away. He began listening to Dustin and Hunter.

"So then I thought that I could do that trick you know?"

"Dustin, you didn't get it the first twenty times, who's to say you'd get it that time?"

"You don't know that. Come on Blake, what do you think?"

"I'm with Hunter, but by all means keep trying. Just don't kill yourself."

In his mind he said what he wouldn't say out loud, 'It would hurt Tori to loose one of her best friends.' He looked up and there was Tori looking at him again. He didn't want anything to happen to her, not anything to cause her pain at least. This time Tori broke away from his gaze as Shane came up to Tori and Cam. She put her hand on his arm, started speaking and Shane nodded. Then Cam mentioned something to Shane and all three laughed. Tori looked over at Blake and he gave her a little smile seeing that look in her eye that usually meant she was thinking about something else. He gave a slight nod of his head which caused Tori to smile her brilliant smile at him. He then went back to listening to Dustin since Hunter had left the group.

Shane had come over to her and Cam which was good for him so he wasn't focusing on Skyla. She noticed Hunter leaving Blake and Dustin and wondered briefly where he was going but understood as he went by the food. Blake was currently explaining something to Dustin which she watched in amusement as Dustin finally understood and nodded exuberantly. She was watching the two for a few more minutes when Dustin began talking and Blake nodded. Blake then scanned around the room his eyes ending in a lock with Tori's. He sent her a smile that she had begun to realize was for her. She smiled back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then Tori realized that Blake had just lifted his cup slightly to her. She smiled and slightly lifted hers towards him. Then they each took a drink.

After Blake brought his cup down he saw Shane excuse himself from the group and go over to Hunter. The two started talking. Blake leaned against the wall still nodding to what Dustin was saying as he watched Tori go back to her conversation with Cam. She glanced over at Blake and he smiled at her telling her that he wanted to go somewhere else. She gently bit her lip and looked down. Cam then looked over at Blake and Dustin, in which case Blake turned his attention to Dustin. When he looked back he saw that Tori was saying something to Cam and then he nodded. As she started to leave up the stairs of Ninja Ops she looked over at Blake and gave him a smile that was saying something completely different. She turned and headed up the stairs.

Cam went over to where Hunter and Shane were and started talking. Dustin looked at his plate and saw that it was empty, "Hey dude, I'm going to get some more food, want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Dustin nodded and went over to the food. None of the rest of the guys were paying attention so Blake silently headed out hoping to find Tori.

Tori was sitting by the waterfall. It had started to get a little hot in there so she told Cam that she needed some fresh air. She hoped that maybe Blake would follow, but that could just be wishful thinking. She was sitting there only for a few minutes when she heard someone speak, "What are you doing out here away from the party?"

Tori turned around and smiled, "Needed some fresh air. You?"

"Something like that." He looked off toward the water.

"What else?" Tori nervously bit her lip as she waited for Blake to answer.

He stepped closer to her, "I don't know. Can I sit?"

Tori smiled and nodded signaling to the spot next to her. Why had she been more comfortable down there when they were so far apart? Maybe it was because whenever he came closer to her she seemed to hold her breath, or suddenly worry about what she was wearing—and she never did that. Tori looked down at her hands. After a couple of minutes a dark hand made its way into her sight and gently took one of her hands and intertwined it. He brought their combined hands and set it in his lap. Tori moved over closer to him closing the distance between their bodies.

Tori looked up at Blake who was looking at her. He smiled at her before speaking up, "I'm sorry about your birthday."

"That's okay. They'll be plenty more." She looked back out at the water. It was really beautiful and serene and being here with Blake was perfect.

"I know. I just…I didn't have time to go and get you anything." He looked away.

"Blake," Tori paused as she turned to face the man who had all of her heart. "I didn't expect you to. I mean it was last minute. And besides, you being there—here—was enough." She got quieter as she spoke that last part, which caused her to turn and blush as well.

Blake started rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb causing her heart to beat a little faster. "Really?" Tori wasn't sure how to answer him so she looked down at the grass. Blake gently lifted up her chin and turned her face so they were looking directly in each other's eyes. "Really?" He repeated with a smile that said he knew exactly what she was saying.

Tori took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for coming."

"I wanted to be there, here, with you."

"Me too."

They both smiled at each other and slowly leaned in. The moment their lips touched Tori felt her heart increase to an incredible speed. Soon into the kiss they both let go of each others hands. One of Tori's found a spot at the back of Blake's neck which she could tell he enjoyed and in turn he pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. Blake started gently running his hand through her hair. Normally she hated for anyone to touch it, but with Blake it was different. She loved it when he would touch her hair. It was so soft and gentle and soothing. Soon their tongues became entangled and each sought the other one longing for more but knowing that for now this would suffice.

Half an hour later the pulled slowly apart but not moving their faces to far from the other, they both smiled at each other in happy bliss. "Happy Birthday Tor."

She smiled, this was the best birthday present she had ever recieved. "Thank you Blake." Her eyes glanced down and then back up at his eyes, "Will it only occur on my birthday?"

"It can occur so many more times, if you don't mind."

"Do you?"  
"No, I would love for this to be a daily event."

"Me too."

And with that the two stayed in each others' embrace until it got dark enough that they knew their friends would be coming, the parted knowing they would soon find each other again.


	13. It’s The Small Things You Notice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I couldn't get on to see the next episodes in a while. I am now because PeterBladley19 spotted this and a couple of others for me. So thank you Alyssa and thank you all for being patient. This is in Shimazu's Return 1. When Tori, Blake and Dustin are fighting the wolf blades, there's a part where one attacks Tori, both Dustin and Blake attack it but Blake calls out 'Let her go' Then after the fighting they're in Ninja Ops, so this is in-between._

**It's The Small Things You Notice**

Blake rubbed his neck as he followed the other rangers back to Ninja Ops. They were all talking about having the separate fights and how they went. They were going to need some more help but that wasn't what Blake's mind was on. Instead he thought back to when it was he, Dustin and Tori fighting the wolf blades. It had been his idea to allow one of them to get attacked so the other two could tag and shoot at it. It made perfect sense. And everything was going pretty well, that is until they got Tori. When he saw that he instantly yelled at them to let her go and shot them with Dustin. He just couldn't stand the sight of Tori being attacked like that.

He looked ahead of him at the blond haired beauty who had stolen his heart. He smiled as she laughed at some joke Dustin told about the wolf blades. Blake knew Tori could take care of herself, who didn't. Tori could kick butt with any guy or girl and stand her ground surpassing a lot of others; he didn't doubt that one bit. He just didn't want Tori to _have_ to do that. Tori was special and she didn't need to be attacked everyday. But than again part of what made Tori special was the fact that she could stand for herself even when it came to a group of guys.

He inwardly chuckled at the thought of seeing Tori as one of those girls that he'd seen in movies where all they cared about was what they looked like. Then again, Tori looked good whenever. Although he hadn't gotten to see what she looked like all the different times, but he'd seen her after vicious fights, horrible defeats, just relaxing, after surfing, and no matter what she was gorgeous. It was at that time that Tori happened to just turn her head and look at all the guys her eyes landing on Blake. She smiled at him and when he smiled back at her she gently bit her lip and turned back to Dustin. Blake couldn't help but smile than. He didn't know how it was that he made her blush or duck shyly away, but she looked even cuter if that was possible.

He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Hunter who gave him a smirk and glanced over at Tori before letting go of Blake and catching up to Shane. Before Blake realized it, he and Tori were in the back and the others were quickly disappearing down the stairs to Ninja Ops. The two blue rangers slowly headed down; Blake contemplating what he should say to her.

Blake looked over towards the affection of his heart and smiled when he realized that she had been looking at him. "You okay?" Blake asked.

The blond girl nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed to get hit pretty hard out there; you know when the wolf blades attacked."

"So did you." He stated causing Tori to shrug. He said the next part more to himself than his companion, "I was worried they were really going to hurt you." However Blake noticed that Tori must have heard because at that moment she blushed and looked down. He couldn't help but smile at her, "Tor, you are okay from them?"

She stopped a few steps from the bottom and looked at him, "Yeah, thanks to you…and Dustin of course."

"Right. Well, we have to help each other out. We're teammates." He looked down before looking into her eyes which were there studying him.

"Yeah, look, I heard what you said."

She heard that! He was hoping she didn't bring it up. He didn't really want to discuss it. "Heard what?" He looked down the stairs towards Ninja Ops, what he wouldn't give for one of them to be there with him. He didn't want to have to deal with this. Sure he liked her, but she probably liked some other guy more.

"Let her go."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah." Tori looked away towards Ninja Ops as well. "Why'd you say that?"

"Umm…because…" Blake desperately looked down the remaining stairs hoping to be interrupted like they had with the chicken. "I just…"

"What?"

Blake looked into Tori's eyes and saw something in there, hurt? He couldn't just not tell her, so with his cheeks starting to burn he confessed, "I didn't like the fact that they had pinned you down. You could have really been hurt."

Tori blushed and biting her lip looked down. After a couple of minutes she looked back up at Blake. "Well thank you." She leaned forward and touched her lips against Blake's lips sending the two to heaven. They leaned into the kiss a bit more with Blake putting one of his hands through her hair feeling how soft it really was. He really loved this and just as he was about to deepen the kiss Tori pulled away eyes still closed.

Before he could say anything she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips leaving her taste with him forever. She then turned and headed into Ninja Ops with the navy ranger not far behind a big grin on his face with hope for the future.


	14. Sweet Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took forever to update this. Then I did and I deleted it. I thought I had posted it, but I didn't so… This takes place before the competition at the end of Shimazu Returns 2._

**Sweet Competition**

Blake walked out of his room, "Come on Hunter, we gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." His brother called out from the back where his room was. A couple minutes later he emerged. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I was just waiting for you."

"Well I'm here, so let's go."

"Alright." Blake and Hunter got into Hunter's truck and headed for the place where Totally Talented was going to be. Blake looked over at his brother, "So do you think the others are ready?"

He watched as his brother got a smirk on his face, "All of just one of them?"

Blake looked out the window, "All of them." Although it was really just Tori on his mind right now. He smiled at the thought of her. He was really falling hard for her. He remembered when Shane and Tori had followed him and Hunter. They could tell and so they waited for the perfect opportunity to get behind them. And Tori…Tori was a bad liar, he could see right through what she had been trying to tell them. But she was cute when she was trying to lie. She was cute any time, but…he smiled.

They got to the building where Totally Talented was going to be. After getting in Blake started looking around for Tori. He knew she had to be somewhere. Just in case he even looked for Shane, Dustin and Cam. He knew she was going to be dancing, she had mentioned going to a jazz class. Jazz wasn't his favorite, but he might change his mind after he watched Tori.

He knew that Tori was the competition but he couldn't help the thought that kept entering his mind about wanting her to win. How could he? He and Hunter were going to be the winners. He needed to focus on the competition and beating them.

"Bro, are you listening to me?" Hunter asked lightly hitting Blake's arm.

"Yeah I am."

"Hey you know what? I think you got on the wrong shirt."

"What?" He looked down. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well I just thought you'd be wearing your surfing shirt." Blake gave Hunter a look that he just smirked at. Ever since Blake had gotten that shirt Hunter kept teasing him. Maybe he liked surfing, or maybe he just liked a girl who surfed. He began scanning the crowd again until he felt Hunter's hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'll let you find that blonde while I go and see about entering the ranch."

Blake watched as his brother walked over to a girl who was dressed as a cowgirl. He shook his head, he'd let him be. Surely Tori would have been there already. He started to wonder if she had decided not to come when he felt a tap on his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to find himself face to face with Tori. "Hey." She said with one of her amazing smiles. As soon as he saw what she was wearing he started to not care about the competition anymore, except for the occasional thought. She was wearing a black shirt that you could see the blue shirt underneath it which exposed one of her shoulders, and black jeans. Her hair had a gentle curl to it and she was wearing a bit more make up than she normally did. Just another way she was beautiful.

He smiled back, "Hey."

"So are you guys ready with…"

"What are you trying to get me to say it?"

"Maybe."

"Not going to happen."

"Alright, fine." Blake looked into her blue eyes, although after a couple of minutes Tori looked away blushing. She looked back at him after a couple of minutes. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. I'd say so. How's your dancing?"

"Good, thanks."

"No problem. It's just a pity that you're going down."

Tori scoffed playfully, "Me, I don't think so. You're the one going down."

"Sure." Blake decided that a bit of competition with her wasn't too bad, because she was Tori and it was kind of fun. He then noticed that he and Tori had gotten much closer in the little competitive talk that they had had. He liked being this close to her. Okay Blake, compliment her. Tell her how beautiful she is. "Umm…you know Tor…"

"What?"

Why was it so hard to say it to her? Instead he found himself stepping closer to her, so the space between them wasn't much. He was a little worried that Tori might not like it but instead of stepping away she smiled and gently took his hand. He realized that he loved the feel of her hand in his. "Gosh you're beautiful." Did he say that outloud? He must have because Tori was blushing. Before he could stop him self he kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss that lasted long enough for him to know her taste forever. Before he pulled away thinking she didn't like it he felt her respond. It wasn't a long kiss but it was something that Blake definitely loved having. He smiled as he stepped back. "Well, good luck."

Tori nodded. "Thanks, you too." They both looked down and then back at each other only to hear someone else come up to them and start talking to them in which they turned towards the two guys in front of them. Blake realized that this kind of competition was his favorite.


	15. An Amazing Moment in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I decided kind of last minute to re-read all 6 Harry Potter books before the book came out, and well I had to abandon writing these past couple of weeks in order to succeed. I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update, so….here it is…_

_This takes place right after the competition in Shimazu Returns 2._

**An Amazing Moment in Time**

They all were standing out by Tori's van after Stu and Marah and Kapri took off Shane shook his head, "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah, never would have thought of Marah and Kapri trying to enter." Tori said.

"It was a bit of a shock to see them." Cam stated.

Dustin who had been a bit quiet spoke up, "Hey, dudes, we should get ice cream."

They all nodded in agreement. "Well, Blake and I will meet you there." Hunter said as he began to head off towards his truck.

"Alright. Cam you can ride with me, Shane and Dustin, okay?" Tori asked the Samurai Ranger who nodded and then looked to the brothers. "See you there." She gave an extra smile to Blake hoping he would notice while the other four wouldn't notice.

Tori got in with Shane up front and Dustin and Cam in the back. Tori heard Dustin beginning to talk about the show with Cam. She felt a light hit on her arm from Shane, "So, that's what Hunter and Blake were working on in that place." Shane said to Tori.

"Yeah who would have thought? I guess we didn't really need to follow them, did we?" Tori asked in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter."

Tori shook her head. The rest of the ride was spent discussing things about the show. Hunter and Blake were already parked when she parked. As she got out of the car Hunter and Blake walked over. "Bout time you got here." Hunter said smirking.

"Dude, no competition." Shane said as they headed in.

Blake fell in step with Tori. "You were amazing."

Tori felt her cheeks flush that usually followed the speeding up of her heart when Blake got this close. "Thanks." She looked at the ground and then back at the Navy Ranger, "You were really good too."

Blake smiled and looked off into the sky. "So—"

But before Blake could finish Dustin interrupted with, "Are you guys coming?" Tori groaned inwardly and made a mental note to make it up to Dustin later as she and Blake hurried inside.

After all getting their ice cream they all sat at a table and ate and talked. Soon enough Cam told everyone that he wanted to get back and headed off. Shane got a call from his mom and had to leave. As he got up Dustin said he had to get home because he had an early morning at Storm Chargers.

Tori slightly frowned because she hadn't finished her ice cream sundae yet. "Hang on guys, let me finish and I'll bring you back."

Hunter stood up, "Don't worry Tori. I'm done. I'll bring them back as long as you don't mind bringing Blake back he's not done yet either."

"Well, that's fine, but only if Blake—"

"That's fine." Blake said quickly. Hunter grinned and the three men took off. Somehow Tori had a feeling Hunter had purposely left those two there alone. And it was only after the others leaving did Tori realize how close Blake had been sitting. Shane had been seated on the other side of her and without his body near hers she felt all the warmth coming from Blake's body. They were quiet for a while as they ate the rest of their ice creams. Blake finished his first with Tori finishing only a little after him.

"So…" Tori smiled at Blake, "You guys were really good."

"Thanks. It was nothing."

"No you were really good." Tori stated again causing Blake to smile, he still remembered after getting off the stage and Tori saying congratulations and then she had touched his leg. It felt like it was on fire, her touches, even just her simple words caused so much to happen to him. He only wished he could let her know how he felt.

"Well, I enjoyed watching you dance." Blake closed his mouth and studied the table, that was to forward and Tori probably would get upset.

"Really?"

He looked back to her and nodded, "How long have you been dancing?"

"Well I was in some jazz classes when I was younger, but I stopped dancing because of surfing. I only do it every now and then."

"That's cool. Cam playing guitar? Didn't see that one."

"Me neither, but it fit now that I'm thinking about it, I mean think of the mammoth."

Blake paused and thought about that for a few minutes, "Yeah, I suppose. Even though no one won, I'm having fun."

"Me too." Her hand dropped to the table near his; all he wanted to do was pick it up and hold it in his hand, but he just couldn't. He moved his hand away from hers.

Tori watched as Blake moved his hand from hers, every time she thought something was going to happen, nothing did. She was terrified of making a move, but… She looked over at the clock and then back at Blake, "Well, better get going so I can get home before it's too late."

"Right." Was Tori imagining it or was there a look of disappointment there? But when she looked again there was nothing. So the two threw out their trash, got in her van and headed back to Blake and Hunter's place in silence.

Tori parked the car. "So this is it?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for bringing me back."

"No problem. It was no big deal." Tori was staring at the wheel when she felt Blake's eyes on her. She slowly turned her head towards him and the couple locked eyes. She loved looking into his eyes; they were safe and yet had such an adventure in them. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Tori then realized how close the two had gotten. His hand soon lay on top of hers and the warmth soon was enclosed on her hand. Slowly his other hand made its way up to her cheek gently stroking it before placing it behind her neck. She moved closer to him breathing in his scent that made him unique. She loved that smell and whenever she smelled it her thoughts went to Blake. It was hard to put down exactly what it was, a bit of the track, a bit of outdoors, but it was all Blake. She gently bit her lip as he smiled at her gently. They slowly leaned together and their lips barely touched. Blake pulled back and looked at Tori hoping to see that it was okay; she smiled at him and he smiled back before going back to her lips. This time they deepened the kiss with Tori's free hand resting on his leg.

Too soon they pulled apart a little breathless from their joining. They sat looking at each other for a while longer before Tori found herself reluctantly saying "I should get home. My parents will want to know."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They leaned back together for a brief touch of their lips and the two smiled at each other before he got out of the van. Before he shut the door, he looked at her, "Call me when you get home?"

Tori instantly smiled bigger and she looked down before looking back at Blake, "Yeah, I will."

"Great." Blake shut the door and headed into the apartment buildings and Tori went home still feeling the touch of Blake's lips in that amazing moment in time.


	16. It Couldn’t Be Any Other Way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This happens at the end of The Wild Wipeout._

**It Couldn't Be Any Other Way**

"So dude, were we all there?" Dustin asked as he walked over and sat on the other side of her.

"Yeah, you were all there, Lothor, Marah, Kapri, Kelly, Zurgane, Choobo, the Kelzaks."

"What was it like?" Shane asked as he sat in front of her.

"Well I woke up on the beach and I saw a Kelzak next to an older woman, so I went over and got the Kelzak away only to be yelled at by the woman. The Kelzak had been helping her blow up something to sit in."

"Weird." The yellow ranger said.

"What else happened Tori?" questioned Cam.

"Well you guys were all evil, you always attacked the city. And when I stood up to you, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Marah, Kapri, Motodrone, all of them fought you and won. Then Marah helped me get back by mentioning the way I came, so…" Tori looked off to the side as the others sat and thought about it. She really didn't want to answer any questions particularly about how they acted—well how Blake acted and how much it hurt her.

Somehow Sensei must have gotten that because then he said, "Alright that's enough, any other questions leave them for another time."

She smiled and everyone started leaving but Blake hung to the back of the group where Tori was. He smiled at her which caused her to smile, this was the Blake she knew, not the one who had treated her so horribly. "Hi."

"Hey, look I was wondering," Blake paused and looked up towards the other guys who were a little farther ahead now as she and Blake were walking slowly. "I wanted to know if you maybe…" Blake paused again and then took a deep breath, "wanted to have lunch tomorrow?"

Tori found herself smiling, "Yeah, okay. Sounds good."

"Great."

As Blake looked into her eyes Tori realized that they had stopped walking. He slowly took a step closer to her and started to lean in when she felt like she was being watched. He must have felt it too because he pulled back and they looked over to see the other guys standing with small smirks on their faces. Tori gave them a look and Dustin and Shane turned around with Hunter nodding to Blake and walking off. Blake looked at her again, "So, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds perfect."

Blake picked Tori up the next day at around 2:30, he had a little extra to do at Storm Chargers, but he called her and when he got to her house they headed off to the beach. For Tori it was a perfect day. They went swimming and talked and laughed and finally they sat down and had a simple picnic lunch that Blake had packed.

Blake and Tori had been looking out at the water for a while after eating before Blake looked over at Tori, "So, how were we all over there? I know you didn't tell us everything."

Tori looked at him, "Are you telling me that you only wanted me here to question about what happened there?"

Blake looked at Tori thoughtfully for a second before laughing, "No. It's just I kind of wanted to know what was different, you know."

"Alright. Well I told you about the beach with the Kelzak right?"

"Right." Blake said nodding.

"Afterwards I went to Storm Chargers. Kelly was there on a motorcycle as a Goth."

"A Goth?" Blake asked with a smile on his face. "I can't imagine Kelly in all black."

"Yeah, it was weird. Her stock boys were Zurgane and Choobo. Zurgane was bumbling like Choobo is and Choobo was in charge like Zurgane is."

"Choobo in charge? That's something I'd like to see."

"It was interesting. And there were aliens and Kelzaks checking things out, trying on clothes. But then I looked up and saw that you guys were attacking the city on one of Kelly's TVs; so I went and checked it out." Tori looked out to the ocean instead of at Blake. "I ran down into Ninja Ops and there you guys were. Shane and Hunter were sparring, you and Cam were sparring, but I wasn't entirely sure where Dustin and Sensei were. I told you guys that the news said the rangers were attacking and that's what it was weird. Shane was completely evil. Hunter spoke more than you did, and he laughed—a weird laugh—a lot. Cam was just like Cyber Cam. Dustin was like Cam. Sensei didn't care what was going on."

"And me?" Blake quietly asked.

"You were…" This was the part Tori had to be careful not how she worded it but how her voice sounded. "You were mean; you made fun of me because I was a 'goody-too-shoes.' Anyways, after fighting you guys I took off and ran into Marah and Kapri who were nice; they brought me to Lothor who was the mayor. He didn't want to stop you guys at first, and so I took off to fight you guys. My morpher didn't work but I fought all you guys morphed and then Lothor and all of his crew showed up and defeated you guys. Then Marah helped me figure out how to get back, and that's when you guys found me on the beach."

Blake looked out over the water for a minute before speaking, "I don't know Tor."

Tori couldn't believe it, she hadn't been making it up, "You still don't believe my story?"

He sighed and looked away, "Well not the part where I totally bagged on you no." Blake said.

"But you did." The blonde insisted remembering how much it had hurt her.

"Nope, it would never, ever happen."

"How do you know?" Challenged Tori.

"Because no matter what dimension we're in I'd still like—" Tori felt her cheeks heat up as Blake looked away and then back at her, "ah, like you." She looked down trying to refocus her thoughts, Blake had just admitted to liking her. "Hey listen what you were doing showing off anyways huh? It's not like you need to prove yourself to a bunch of muscle heads?"

She looked back at him remembering where it had all started, with those sexist guys, "Okay that was dumb. But, they just made me so mad."

"Well you could have really been hurt. From now on no more surfing without a buddy alright?"

"Alright." She watches as Blake looked back out to the ocean, she got a smile with a thought that would brighten the beach up even more. "You ready then?"

Confused the darker man looked back at Tori, "Re-ready ready for what?"

"You just volunteered."

"Wha—" Tori grabbed his hand and her board and headed towards the water.

"Come on." She said realizing that she was still dragging him.

"Wait." He called out although not letting go of her hand until they reached the water. "Shouldn't I be watching you from over there?" The Navy Ranger asked pointing more to the shore.

"Well, if you're going to be here with me, then shouldn't you know a little about surfing?"

Blake had looked down when she said 'with me,' but Tori didn't question it further. Instead she waited a few seconds before Blake looked up into her eyes and nodded, "Go ahead, teach me." He smiled one of his amazing smiles which caused an even bigger smile from Tori. The two got in the water and Blake tried to get on the board, "Whoa…whoa, whoa." He fall off and the board floated away.

Tori hurried over to the board and grabbed it bringing it back to him. "Come on quick, ready? Ready?"

"Okay"

"Just try standing up okay?" 1…2…3…go." Blake grabbed onto her around her neck for support. "One foot there and go." He thought his feet were on it pretty good but he still fell. Tori helped him get on so he was laying on it, "1…2…3…go." She pushed him and had he not been in a situation he felt more perilous he would have blushed at the realization of how close her touch was.

He floated to the shore and with how wet and tired he looked she assumed he was going to give up but instead he waded back out to her with her board and handed it to her bringing an even bigger smile to her face. Blake kept going on not lasting on the board very long, but it didn't stop him. Tori just smiled as the afternoon wore on.

Soon the two had made it to the sand and laid down on it. "That's a lot harder than it looks." Blake commented.

"So, not just playing in the water?"

Blake looked over at her, "What?"

"Well according to you surfing is just playing in the water."

Blake remembered back when they had made that video, "Well, I was wrong." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay." Tori sat up and looked at the darkening skies, "I should head home."

Blake sat up next to her, "Right. Thank you for coming."

The blonde blushed as she remembered they were on a date, "I had fun."

"Me too." He set his hand down on top of hers and smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Tori's heart started beating faster as she looked closer at Blake's face, "Yeah, me too."

He nodded and the two leaned closer. Their lips met and for the next couple of minutes slowly got to know each other before Blake placed his hand in her hair and she moved closer. Tori felt like nothing else really mattered as she got lost in the kiss. The two deepened it pulling the other closer. Too soon the two pulled away slowly only just enough to rest their foreheads against each other. Blake still had one hand in Tori's hair while the other was on her lower back while Tori had one hand on one of his arms with the other loosely holding onto his shirt at the base. "So I suppose we should get going."

Tori opened her eyes, "I do need to head home."

Blake nodded as Tori leaned and gently touched his lips before moving pulling apart, "I really do need to get home."

Blake nodded and stood up offering his hand to the pretty blonde who smiled and took it. They got her board and packed everything up. The drive was pretty quiet on the way back to her house. When they got to her door Tori turned and looked at Blake, "Thanks again, I really enjoyed it."

"I'm just glad you wanted to come." Blake said looking away for a minute before having his gaze drawn back to the girl who had stolen his heart. "And about what the other Blake said…"

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"Well I'm sure that's just how he talks to the Tori over there. You know to show how he likes her."

A smile came across Tori's lips as she looked down, "So you're saying that the Tori and Blake from over there are together?"

"I don't see how it could be any other way."

Tori looked back up and once more their lips met in a brief kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Tori watched from her window as Blake pulled away a smile still on her lips as she remembered their moments together and thought briefly about another Tori and Blake also sharing time together because as Blake said, it couldn't be any other way.


	17. Miscommunication Can Be a Good Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, there are no excuses. This takes place after Double-Edged Blake._

**Miscommunication Can Be a Good Thing**

Tori felt her hair flying a bit in the wind. She was walking towards the beach because that was where Hunter said Blake was at. She was a little concerned about going only because she was a little embarrassed that she had followed Blake again. Although from what it sounded he had talked about her. If he had talked about her, then that was good. It could have been bad, but that smile and his gaze had stayed on hers and made the butterflies in her stomach start flying once more after they had almost completely disappeared.

Looking down on the beach she saw Blake and Leanne talking. They had stopped walking and she saw Blake look over at her followed by a look from Leanne who then looked back at Blake.

As Tori passed and Leanne started to walk off Tori said, "Hey."

Leanne turned around and waved to Blake, "Bye. It was fun."

Tori turned and started to walk next to Blake as he waved and said good bye to Leanne. He then turned his attention to Tori. Tori turned towards Blake, "I just wanted to apologize for following you like that. If I'd known you were training…"

Shaking his head Blake said, "Look, you don't have to apologize." Tori smiled, Blake wasn't mad. "Besides you're kind of cute when you're jealous."

They both look at each other. "Jealous? No way was I jealous." Tori couldn't help but smile knowing that Blake had pinned it right on.

Blake smiled, "Yeah right." He paused with a small laugh, "Whatever you say." Then he laughed again.

Tori couldn't believe that he was laughing at her. "I just thought like it seemed like you needed help. Hmm." She shrugged her shoulders.

She could sense that Blake had stopped walking and watched out of the corner of her eye as he pointed to himself "Help?"

Stopping and turning to the dark skinned ninja she nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Pointing at Tori Blake said playfully, "I'll show you who needs help." Laughing Blake gently hits Tori on her upper leg. Tori did a kick over his head which caused him to bend down. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Ooh! Ha! Ha!" Blake clapped his hands and began running back toward the ocean away from Tori, "What's he going to do? What's he going to do?" Tori began chasing him trying to knock him down. "Oh! Almost! Almost!" Her next kick was closer to him and then the two were running side by side towards the ocean.

They slowed down once they got right by the waves. Tori stepped into them feeling the cool water rush over her feet and then turned to Blake who was standing and watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." Blake said shaking his head but after Tori gave him a look Blake continued, "You do that a lot."

"Go to the ocean?"

"No when you first have the water touching you, it's like it's talking to you."

Looking back towards the ocean she shrugged, "I love how it feels. Are you going to come?"

"Yeah."

After a couple of minutes Blake stood by Tori without his shoes or socks on. The two blue rangers simply stood enjoying the presence of the other person. After what must have been twenty minutes Blake took Tori's hand and the two walked over to a rock and sat down. The two silently sat and watched the ocean with the sun sinking into the quiet water. Blake spoke up after a while, "I'm sorry for making you think that there was a reason."

"What?" Tori looked at him in shock for apologizing, she had followed him. He had done nothing wrong. It wasn't as if they were together or anything.

"Come on Tor, last week…"

Tori nodded and looked to the ground remembering that day she had gone into the other dimension and then later Blake had brought her here and he said that he had liked her. It had been a couple of days later when she had a hard time finding him to go the beach. "It's okay. It's not a big deal."

"No it is a big deal. Listen I didn't mean to hurt you; it was the last thing on my mind."

Tori felt her cheeks heat up and was sure that she was as red as a tomato. "So, how did you guys find each other?"

"Leanne?" She nodded allowing Blake to continue, "Coincidence. I had gone to the Thunder Academy to practice a bit with the Thunder Blade and she was there. After a little bit of a fight, she believed me. Then we began training. She said that she might as well help finish a bit more with the training. Leanne was busy so that's why she wasn't around to much."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…why couldn't you have said you were training?"

"Well when Sensei Omino was teaching me it was when no one was there to see. It's a special training so usually it's only those who are involved with the training, and maybe a few others."

"So that's why Hunter knew and"

"No one else? Yeah."

Nodding Tori turned and smiled at Blake, "Makes sense."

Blake scooted closer, "Good."

Slowly the two leaned into each other and allowed their lips to touch. It was only brief and the two pulled away and smiled at each other before leaning in once more and allowing the kiss to become deeper. Tori loved the feeling that the kiss gave her. After a few minutes they pulled away smiled once more at each other. As Tori lay her head down on Blake's shoulder, a spot which she had only occupied one other time, she realized that the feeling she got when they had kissed wasn't just from the fact that he had kissed her; she could tell from it how much he really did care about her. Instinctively their hands intertwined and Tori realized how much of a perfect fit it was.

Blake smiled as he inhaled her smell—ocean mixed with strawberries—it fit her just right. He decided that having her head on his shoulder was something he loved having, it was comforting to have someone as special as Tori, this close to him. He knew that he had rambled on about Tori to Leanne, but he wasn't entirely sure how Tori had felt about him. He had confessed his feelings but she hadn't exactly said how she had felt. But with her following him like that, he had no question in his mind. Miscommunication seemed like something that should be wrong, and yet had helped him so much. His heart was finally at ease with now knowing how she felt about him, but he realized that he would still have other things to go through before everything was settled, and he knew that being with Tori there was no way that he would look at the world the same again.

But all thoughts drifted out of the couples' minds as they sat content at just being near each other watching the last golden rays of the sun slip into the night.


	18. Damaged Bikes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: No excuse. This takes place during Eye of the Storm. Happy Thanksgiving._

**Damaged Bikes**

Tori watched as Shane took off, she felt really bad for him. Porter didn't often show up and whenever he did Shane didn't do well on anything. He had messed up on a couple of competitions because of it.

"There's nothing wrong with your big brother coming to visit. It can't be that bad." Hunter said also watching where Shane once was.

"I don't know. Big brothers aren't always the best." Blake teased elbowing his brother who playfully glared at him.

Only after meeting Hunter did Tori think you could actually playfully glare at someone. At that moment Dustin spoke, "Not his. He's not too much fun."

Hunter's morpher beeped and he brought it up to his mouth, "What?"

"Are you done getting the bikes in?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Cam then must have used his controls to get the truck to head back to its resting place.

"Do any of you guys need a ride?" Tori asked.

"Sure. That'd be great." Blake said smiling at Tori.

"Storm Chargers?" Hunter asked after looking at Blake.

"Yeah, I can bring you there. Dustin?"

"Sounds good."

The four of them headed over to her van.

Tori got in her van and Hunter and Dustin got in the front leaving Blake up front. The ride was fairly silent as they made their way over to Kelly's store. Tori had turned on the radio and a quiet song was on by the time the got to the store. Pulling up in one of the parking spots Hunter unbuckled his belt, "Thanks Tori."

"No problem."

He got out and was followed by Dustin. Tori looked over at Blake, "Are you going?"

"They both have to work. What are you going to do?"

Tori felt her face begin to heat up, she had hoped that it wouldn't be like this, and yet there was something about the way Blake looked at and talked to her. It was like she was the only person in the room. She didn't understand his look, but she had to admit she did like it, although it made her feel very exposed, not that Blake would do that to her, she trusted him.

"I suppose go to the track and maybe ride, since the bikes need to be worked." Blake teased, a smile on his lips.

Her mouth fell open, "Hey, Shane was on it too."

"You were on mine."

At that point Tori realized how close the two had gotten. Her heart was beating fast racing to be closer to Blake. She looked into his eyes and saw security, and…something else she wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was nice. Loving. After another few seconds Blake's lips lightly touched hers. She could feel heat spreading around as their kiss became firm.

He slid closer and moved his hand down her back and this time Tori moved closer to him. His other hand touched lightly on her hair.

The kiss was longer than Tori had anticipated and it left her a little breathless with the silent intensity that was in it. She pulled away and looked at Blake with a small smile.

"So, maybe Hunter and my books should stay off limits?"

"Maybe."

Smirking Blake just shook his head, "Where are you headed to?"

"The track."

"Cool , we can go and hang out?"

"I like that idea."

Tori watched as Blake took a deep breath and then he spoke up, "Shall we?"

"Yes lets."

And the two headed off to the track.


	19. Reluctance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from Eye of the Storm too. This takes place after Blake's comment about Tori wrecking the bikes and she blushes and bites her lip. I just think it's so cute…anyways, enjoy._

**Reluctance**

As they began leaving Ninja Ops Blake noticed Tori a bit behind the rest of them; she looked worried. He let Hunter and Dustin go ahead as he slowly fell back until he was next to Tori.

"Hey."

She looked up her cheeks still a bit red from the comment he had made. He loved the way she looked when she blushed, although she was always beautiful, that was kind of a given. When he had made that comment she had blushed and gently bit her lip. He really liked it when she would do that. "Hey Blake."

"What are you worried about?"

"Shane. He's not doing well with Porter."

"Has he always been like this?"

"Porter's a lot older than Shane, so Dustin and I haven't seen much of their interaction. In any case Shane tends to not bring him up if it can be helped."

"Hmm…" That didn't make sense, even though there were a few times that Hunter annoyed him to no end he would never not want his brother around. Blake looked over at Tori and quickly amended that thought, at least near by. He looked up ahead and saw Hunter and Dustin talking. Looking back at Tori he saw her smiling at him, "What?" He said with a grin.

"That's a foreign thought isn't it?"

"What?"

"Not wanting your brother around."

"Actually yes. It's not like Hunter and I have to be around each other every single day, but there's never a time that I don't want him around, even if it's not next to me."

"You guys barely fight or have that competition thing going…except riding."

Shrugging Blake looked off, "basically."

"Siblings can be quite frustrating…normally."

Blake's lips turned up with her comment. Then he saw her lips turn down into a frown a bit, "What's wrong Tori?"

"I am sorry about your bike, and Hunter's."

He grinned remembering the feeling he had when he saw her bit her lip and blush, "It's okay Tori."

"I just…I don't know I thought it wouldn't be that much different then when I ride Dustin's."

"Different power."

"Yeah, Shane and I both figured that one out." She said with a bit of a sarcastic edge in her voice and yet Blake could tell by looking at her face that she wasn't worried.

"It happens."

She shook her head and they continued forward in silence. Quietly they got near the edge of the trees. Before Tori continued through them Blake touched her shoulder, "Tori."

Turning around he saw her cheeks blush just a bit with how close they were. "Yeah?"

"I…uh…" Blake looked down unsure know of anything he was going to do.

When he looked back up Tori was still looking at him. Without realizing it he was leaning towards her. She in turn was coming slowly closer to him. As soon as their lips touched Blake settled a bit stepping just a bit closer to her. Her hand rested on his arm while he moved the hand that was on her shoulder to her back. His other hand went to her hair lightly touching it.

The two stepped away from each other and smiled. Just as they were about to lean in again they both heard Dustin, "Tori, Blake! Are you guys coming?"

Smiling Tori called out, "Yes."

"I guess we need to go." Blake reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose so."

But neither were too inclined to move and they leaned in and shared another brief kiss before reluctantly letting go of each other and heading towards their friends.


	20. Nothing Wrong With That

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, whichever you celebrate, or not. This is at the end of Eye of the Storm. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**Nothing Wrong With That**

Tori walked along the beach. Facing fears was not something that anyone deemed fun, and yet…she felt so humiliated for fearing what she feared. She knew that Shane's was disappointing his family, after that it was spiders, those both made sense. But Tori, well she didn't have to worry about disappointing her family because they supported her, even if she was just finishing high school and surfing. And spiders, some were poisonous, they could be creepy.

Then there was Dustin. He was afraid of falling. Sure it didn't quite make so much sense when he liked to do freestyle motocross, especially with the flips and such. But falling made sense. He was afraid of what could happen after he fell, if he could still get back and continue. So Dustin had a rational fear as well.

Then it was Tori. She hadn't wanted to speak about her fear because to be honest she didn't want anyone else to know, although with Shane and Dustin….Why did her fear have to be so utterly ridiculous. It wasn't fear of an insect that could kill you, it wasn't falling from great heights that could kill you, it wasn't disappointing anyone, and it wasn't knives or anything like that. It was having her hair cut.

She shuddered thinking the thought. She had never liked to get her hair cut. Why had she been forced to relive it again? It was completely stupid.

"Tori."

She turned around broken out of her thoughts, which she didn't mind so much seeing where it was headed. Turning around she saw Blake jogging to her. Great, that wasn't the person she wanted to speak to just then. He would probably want to know about hers and…then he would laugh. What other response would a sane person have? It was one thing to have Shane or Dustin know and laugh, that was them. Then again she wouldn't care if Hunter or Cam laughed either, although Cam probably wouldn't laugh, he'd probably just give her reasons as to why she shouldn't be afraid of it. But Blake…she didn't want him to laugh.

"Hey Blake."

He stopped in front of her, "You left pretty quickly after everything, are you okay?"

Tori felt her hear accelerate, glad that he wanted to know if she was okay, but still… "Yeah, I'm fine; I just wanted to be alone."

She watched his face fall a little and then turn to look out at the dark water, "Right. Sorry. I'll just go."

He turned to leave and Tori caught his hand, "Don't…leave. I wanted to be alone…but…" She bit her lip and looked down feeling her face heat up, "I don't mind you being here." Why did she always become like this? It seemed there was hardly a time when she spoke to Blake where she didn't blush, especially when they were alone.

"Oh…alright."

The two of them continued walking. They walked like that for a few minutes, Tori was enjoying the silence between them, somehow it intensified the moment all the more. After they had been walking for about ten minutes Blake spoke again, "I'm sorry that you had to face your greatest fear."

This time when Tori's face heat up it was embarrassment from the memory, "Yeah…thanks. Sorry you were…eaten?"

The two smiled at it, "Yeah that was pretty gruesome. But you guys got us out, fighting your fears."

"Yep. And it's all over."

She hoped he would end the topic but Blake continued, "Must be hard to think you're going to disappoint your family."

"Shane does think about it, but he covers it up most of the time, ignoring it really. This was the time when he had to face it since Porter came. I think Shane did a good job though."

"Yeah. I'm glad he and his brother worked it out." Tori could Blake looking at her before he continued, "And Dustin. Who could blame the guy? Falling and not knowing if you're going to make it…that would be hard. Not being able to ride again…"

Tori looked over at Blake and saw a far off look in his eyes, "That would kill you, wouldn't it?"

"I've only dreamed of riding professionally, that would be great to do…amazing."

"Well I'm sure you'll get it."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, "Thanks Tori."

"You're welcome. So then….I mean that wouldn't be your greatest fear." Tori couldn't help but ask the question. It had come out before she had even thought it through, but there it was. She had a pretty good idea of what scared Blake, maybe bringing that up would take the entire conversation off of her.

"No. Mine would be…loosing Hunter. I've already lost my parents and…I don't think I could handle it, not as much as Hunter though."

"Hunter?"

"He would have the hardest time on his own…but it's Hunter, he would…he would survive." Blake seemed to choke on that idea, like the words coming out of his mouth were some terrible omen. He shuddered and fell silent. Tori was sure that would be the end until a few minutes later Blake spoke up again, "And you? What's your biggest fear?"

Great. Now what was she going to tell him. He would laugh at her, and then go off laughing. He'd end up telling everyone which was worse than them telling him…or was it?

"Tor?"

"Um…does it matter?"

He was silent and she looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was frowning, "I suppose not…I just…I thought…never mind if you don't want to tell."

"It's nothing big…stupid really."

"Come on, I'm sure it's not."

"Trust me, it is."

"What then?"

"Getting my hair cut."

Once more silence came from Blake, this time she didn't look, she didn't want to see what was on his face. "Getting your hair cut?"

"Yes, I told you it was stupid."

"Why are you afraid of that? Did you have a bad experience as a kid?"

"My sister cut my hair when we were younger and then my mom had to cut it all the way off to make sure it grew back evenly. I didn't like having my hair short. Anyone who has the scissors…well they have control. And…my hair…" Tori stopped trying to think of the best way to stop it. Blake moved in front of her and stopped. "My hair, it's my thing, since I fit in with boys so well…it's nice to have it." By the time she was finished she imagined that her face was completely red.

Then Blake ran his fingers through her hair, "I do like your hair." Tori shot him a questioningly glance, "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to laugh? It's stupid."

"To who? It's your fear, I'll admit that I'm not afraid of that."

"But I could be afraid of losing people, spiders, falling, disappointing people, and it's getting my hair cut."

Blake gave her one of his half smiles, "But it's your fear, there's nothing wrong with that. Your hair is you. So you're not afraid of the things we are, it also means that you're not afraid of spiders while others are. You're not afraid of a room, others are, you're not afraid of a lot of things, and I think that says something."

Tori felt her lips curving up into a smile, she had never thought of it that way, "Thanks Blake, that's…I never thought of that.

Shrugging Blake dropped his hand, "No problem."

She bit her lip once more and looked down; when she looked back up she looked right into his eyes.

Tori then leaned in and pressed her lips against Blake's. It was only going to be a light, quick kiss but once their lips meant she realized that she didn't want it to be. She briefly wondered if Blake liked this and then realized he was kissing her back. His hand ran through her hair and she moved one of her hands to his shoulder.

The two shifted closer as they deepened the kiss. Tori moved her other hand to his neck. His free hand moved slowly down her back until it found her waist and pulled her against him even closer than they had been before.

After a while they slowly pulled away, his grin was huge this time, "Wow."

"Yeah." Tori agreed, "Thanks…for not laughing at me."

"Come on Tor, why would I laugh about that?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, maybe because you laughed and called my surfing, how did you put it, 'playing in the water'?

"Right." He nodded and looked out on the waves.

"Are you remembering your first lesson?" She teased.

Grinning he nodded, "Alright, so surfing isn't as easy as I thought. I told you sorry."

"I know."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "I am sorry."

"Thanks."

Tori and Blake sat down on the beach, starting another topic and just comfortably sitting together.


	21. A New Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for everyone who had been reading my story and who might have since then. I do not like the idea of not finishing a story and that was never my intention with this one. Things had become crazy with so many things that could just be added one on top of another, however I'm not going to get into that. I do not have the best memory and so over time I had though I had finished this. When I was going through my stories on fanfiction and came across not only this but one of my other stories, completely unfinished, I was appalled at myself. So I am going to continue and finish this as it should have been three years ago. I hope if there are any who were waiting that you will continue to enjoy this, and I hope that if there are any new people who read this that they will enjoy it. Thank you and again I apologize._

_This takes place before General Deception 1. This is right before the beginning of the episode._

**A New Kiss**

Tori walked into Stormchargers expecting to be welcomed by Kelly behind the counter; instead Tad, one of Kelly's other employees was standing there checking someone out. She walked further to the back counter and looked behind wondering if Dustin or Shane were back there. Upon finding no one she looked into the back room and was greeted with a pile of tents and sleeping bags.

Seeing those items confirmed what Shane had told her over the phone. He, Hunter, Dustin and Blake were going camping. They had asked Cam but he declined. He extended the invitation to Tori however she declined. Of course that led into Shane finding out if something was wrong with Tori however Tori just said she had something's that she needed to get done.

She had gone camping when she was younger, her Dad would take her and her siblings for a short time in the woods. Usually overnight, sometimes for a couple of nights. And she did enjoy it; however it wasn't exactly big on her list. She just…she would rather do something else.

It was odd that none of the guys were here when they asked her to be here already. She grinned as comments she could say to her friends came into her mind. Teasing Dustin about being late, again. Shane that he needed to behave more responsibly. Of course he hadn't heard that comment in a while, but it would get a reaction out of him. With Hunter she could always ask if he got lost on his way here. And Blake.

Blake.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had discovered her following him because she had been jealous. Though she had denied it she was sure he knew. And he had apologized. But it was still hard to go from there, especially since all of a sudden she hadn't seen him as much alone as she had.

Just as Tori was about to turn away from the tents something in the corner caught her eye, it was a TV that was next to a pile of chairs. She was surprised because other than the couple of TV's that were out front they were not apart of this store.

Shrugging she turned to leave and ran right into the person who she had just been wondering about.

He grabbed and steadied her before she moved further back.

"Hey Tori."

"Blake. What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows knitted and then gestured behind her, "Going camping. Didn't Shane tell you?"

Tori was glad that Shane and Dustin weren't there, they would no doubt be commenting about the color of her hair. She just smiled and shook her head, "Right, no I remember Shane telling me."

Blake looked over her shoulder at the tents on the floor, "I'm looking forward to this weekend."

Tori smiled, "It seems like it will be a fun weekend for you guys."

His eyebrows furrowed, "You're not coming?"

She couldn't help the warm feeling that he seemed disappointed that she wasn't coming. "No, I have a few things that I want to get down and I think Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops."

As soon as she had mentioned Cam's name his hands left her arms and he took a small step back, "I…Cam's not coming?"

Tori couldn't help but wonder about his reaction, was he jealous of Cam? Shaking her head she answered, "No, he has other things to do."

"At Ninja Ops?"

"Yeah. I figure when I have some time I can see if I can help out." She finished her statement with a slight shrug.

"Oh." Blake's demeanor changed he gave a small smile, "I'm sure you can help out."

Before she could think much about her response she asked, "Blake are you jealous?"

He put his hands in front of him, "No. I just…was wondering why you weren't coming."

She did not feel like answering that one. "I told you, I have some things to do."  
"I know."

She realized that the two had once more gotten closer. Before she lost her nerve Tori leaned in and kissed Blake. She hoped that he wouldn't step back or anything and to her pleasant surprise he returned the kiss.

She felt his hands gently rest on her upper arms and she her hands reaching inside his open shirt and touching his sides. Though there was still another shirt between her hands and his skin it was still more physically intimate than she'd been before.

"Did Blake, Shane or Hunter came back here?" They were both interrupted from Dustin's voice. They smiled at each other and stepped away just as Dustin came around the corner. He threw his hands up, "I thought for sure I would be the first one."

Tori shook her head, "I suppose you're not really last, but you're first either."

Dustin shook his head and then looked back into the room, "We almost have everything and then…" he stopped and looked at Blake.

Smiling Blake nodded, "Camping!"

Tori rolled her eyes, "I'm going to make sure my van is clear."

Tori started leaving when she heard Blake, "I'll come with."

She turned around watching Blake step towards her again with a few things in his arms. She then saw Dustin stepping into the backroom, "I'll start grabbing some more things."

Blake nodded and the two of them walked out to begin loading her van. As if on cue Shane and Hunter were walking up to the storefront with bags in their arms.

"Didn't think you'd already be here." Shane said looking at Tori.

She shrugged, "I'm not the one with punctuality issues."

"Come on we still have some bags left to get."

"Good you guys are here." Dustin said walking up with some chairs and a box that had a picture of a fan on it.

They couldn't possible be bringing a fan with them could they? She shoved that thought aside, it wasn't too bad, she just didn't see how they were going to plug it in. Remembering that she wasn't camping and therefore didn't have to worry about it she instead remembered the kiss she and Blake had just shared. She wasn't sure when their next one would be but she was sure there would be plenty more which caused her to smile. Before any of the guys said anything she shifted the subject back to the task at hand, "Right. Let's load up."


	22. Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you and I hope enjoy this._

_This takes place in General Deception 1 before Shane/Dustin/Hunter come from the woods after talking to Sensai. Tori and Blake are by the van_

**Comfort**

After the Kelzaks disappeared and they were once more alone the rangers demorphed. Blake looked around at the other rangers; his brother was looking at him. After almost falling he knew that Hunter would not be happy about the fact that he had almost lost him. Blake nodded at Hunter who gave a slight nod of his head. A look that meant he was not happy he was almost hurt, but he was glad that he was better. And he was sure the darker look was still imaging things that could be done to the Kelzaks. To Lothor.

It was true that Blake would not be too happy if the situation was reversed but Hunter sometimes took things to the extreme in his mind. He was probably hoping that they would still be able to go camping so that he could be in his sight and know that nothing scary was attacking his little brother.

Blake glanced at both Shane and Dustin but when he looked at Tori he realized that she had been looking at him. Their eyes locked for just a moment before she looked away towards Shane. Even though their eye contact was brief he thought he saw…to be honest he wasn't quite sure what it was in her eyes.

Relief?

Worry?

He wanted to talk to her but he didn't think he would get a chance until after they were back from camping.

Before he could say anything Shane spoke up, "We better talk to Sensai about what just happened."

Hunter nodded, "That's a good idea. Blake, Tori maybe you two should check the van. We'll be there in a few minutes."

He caught his brother's eye and realized what Hunter was giving him, time alone with Tori. He almost sighed as he realized that Hunter must have seen his and Tori's looks. "Sure thing."

Tori nodded and the two began walking back to the van. As they got closer Blake reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked over at him, "I'm sure the van is fine."

"I'm sure it is too. Are you alright?"

"What? Of course I'm fine. I'm not the one who couldn't hang onto a simple rope."

Blake looked closely at her; her lips were trying to stay in a straight line, though the corners kept twitching up. "A simple rope? I was in a fight on the cliff side, or don't you remember?"

She glanced over at him and then towards the van which was only a few feet away, "I remember."

When she spoke her voice was softer and he remembered as he was lowered she had been right on the side of the cliff. In fact when the rope had been cut she had yelled his name. Once he morphed and had gotten back to the top of the cliff she was still there, on her knees waiting for him.

"I'm fine you know."

She shrugged and turned completely away from him, "I know. I'm not blind or dumb."

He touched her arm again, "Hey," but before he could say another word her lips were on his.

Though he was startled at first he quickly returned her kiss and pulled her closer. His hands rested on her hips while she had hers on his shoulders. Slowly Tori pulled away from him. Nothing was spoken from either of them for a few seconds. Tori looked down at the ground and then back up at him, "I thought something was going to happen to you."

"I'm fine."

"I know. I just…I was worried."

Blake felt even lighter and smiled at her, "Sorry I worried you."

He watched as her face changed from completely worried to an exasperated one, "It wasn't your fault. You were merely trying to help her out. Well…the kelzak."

"I was trying to help the kelzak?"

"Technically you were."

"But only because I thought it was a girl." He shrugged and without either discussing it they both stepped away from the other one, "It's over now."

"Right." She stopped by the front side of the van on the driver's side and looked at him, "Nothing to worry about right now."

He smiled, "Nope. Nothing. It's time to camp."

Tori looked over his shoulder to the woods, "As long as Sensei says its okay."

Blake turned around and not a minute later his brother and Shane and Dustin came out of the woods. Shane was finishing talking to Sensei, "Alright Sensei, whatever you think is best." He put his arm down and looked at the rest of them, "Alright he told us there's nothing we can do back there that we can't do here."

A grin spread on Dustin's face, "Cool. So we camp?"

Shane nodded with a smile, "We camp!"

As their friends began cheering Blake turned back to Tori. He still couldn't wait for this opportunity to get away from it all. And perhaps he and Tori would have some quiet time. Sure the other guys would be there, but there had to be sometime where it could just be them.

Tori spoke up then, "I still don't know how you guys can call it camping."

He smiled at her, "Tori, don't say anything until you experience it."

All thoughts of anything in regards to him and Tori at the camp site were soon shattered as Tori responded, "I'm not experiencing anything, I'm just going to drop you guys off and then I'm out of there."

It was not what he wanted to here. He had truly thought Tori would come and hang out with them. And he was disappointed but he was still going with his brother and two friends and besides the moment that they shared a few minutes ago couldn't drag him down. He shook his head, "Man."

But instead of anything else said they buckled in and took off.


	23. Opening Up Completely

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Takes place a little bit after the end of General Deception 2. _

**Opening Up Completely**

The sun still hadn't risen when she got to the beach. It was a few days after the whole camping thing and Tori had just finally gotten her van clean the night before. All she needed was some time by herself and this was just the place to do it.

She grabbed her board and was quickly in the water. As she sat in the water waiting for any waves to come she realized that she was at the beach alone. She had gone far enough down the beach where most of the people stayed away; it was usually only surfers who ventured down here. And even though at this time the beach usually had some surfers there were none down here.

That was when she realized that she had promised Blake that she wouldn't surf without someone being there. But she was a big girl and before Blake…well she would go surfing alone. Her hands had been touching the water and so she knew that a wave was coming.

Turning she realized that it still had a little way to go before she could go for it. So she sat there with her eyes closed surrounded by her element. When it drew closer she opened her eyes to start swimming towards it but found herself unable to. Unsure as to why that was she sat on her board until the wave passed her by.

Frowning she knew that it was because she had promised Blake that she wouldn't surf without anyone. The only problem with that was that the majority of her fans were all motocross riders, and then one was a skateboarder. She supposed she could ask Cyber Cam, but then she knew that the one that she wanted to be there with her was Blake.

Sighing she headed back to the beach. As she got closer she saw that she was no longer alone on the beach.

"I thought you weren't going to go surfing anymore without a buddy?"

Tori smiled at Blake as she set her board down on the beach next to him, "Well I didn't go surfing. Although I was out there. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and looked down, "I was curious as to why we…I haven't seen you around much since the camping trip."

"Oh."

Blake looked around and then back at Tori. "I just figured you might be here and…well I suppose it's a good thing. I mean if you want to surf, I can hang out here while you do."

Tori had been giving Blake lessons on surfing but he wasn't exactly catching on. It wasn't that he wasn't trying she just didn't think that surfing was in him, and yet he still persisted to continue.

It was nice and she really enjoyed it. "We can sit out here for a bit."

Nodding the two sat on the blanket Tori had. "So…Tori…I kind of wanted to ask about…camping…" Blake trailed off and stared into the water.

He had wanted to know why she had been so adamant against camping. Biting her lip she too looked out to the water. She remembered when they first spoke about it, they had all been so excited to go camping however she and, later she found out, Cam had not been.

Shrugging she slowly responded, "I've been camping…when I was younger. My Dad would take me and my brother and sister. It was…fun…I mean we all enjoyed it. I haven't really been camping since then. I just, I guess I don't really like it much anymore. And I didn't want you; well any of you guys to think that I was lame."

She kept her attention to the water though she could feel his eyes on her. He almost set his hand on her shoulder and when she didn't feel it she turned to face him. As they looked at each other Blake shook his head, "I don't think you're lame Tor, at all. So what that you didn't want to go camping;" He looked off at the water, "it's not a big deal." Turning back to her he touched her arm, "I just wish you didn't feel that way."

"Not wanting to go camping?"

"No. Lame. You're not lame at all."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Sure."

Blake grew quiet as he withdrew his hand. He looked back at the water his smile gone. He seemed different then he did before. If he didn't think she was lame then why was he acting…like he was before he had admitted to liking her.

"Blake, are you okay?"

He glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine…did you want to talk about something?"

Shrugging he glanced behind them, "It really is quiet here."

"Not many people come here. Mostly it's just surfers really and not a lot at that. But it's a nice place, it's quiet and peaceful."

"So…do you have plans later?"

Tori felt her heart beating a bit faster, was he asking her out? "I hadn't thought to much about it…I mean there are things I could very easily do."

"Are you going to go to Ninja Ops?"

"Not today. Are you?"

"Hunter and I were supposed to go racing…though…"

Tori was puzzled, Blake was definitely acting different. It was like he was trying to keep something from here…or maybe he didn't know what to say? "Is Hunter busy later?"

A small frown crossed his face as he thought about it, "I think he might have a shift at Stormchargers today…but it might be later."

"And you don't work?"

"No, though I could."

"Blake, what's going on?"

He turned to her, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Look, if you don't want to be here…you don't have to be. Just because you said…what you said…Look I'm not going to hold you to it, if you'd rather I didn't."

"I do want to do be here, and not just because I'd want to make sure you didn't hurt yourself again."

"Then what is wrong?"

"You not wanting to camp with us, was that just because you didn't want us to think you were lame?"

Before she responded with a simple yes she realized that the reason is something he was focused on. Though she couldn't think of why he would think that, "Blake that was the only reason, is there a reason that you would think otherwise?"

"Tori, I like you. I really do, but if you like Cam…I mean it's fine if you do."

"Cam? Why would you think I like Cam?"

"You were staying to hang out with him and…" Blake trailed off and looked the other direction.

Tori couldn't believe that Blake would still think she might like Cam. After all he had told her…he had told her. Blake had told her that he liked her but she had neatly avoided answering the question.

"I do like Cam, as a friend." Blake turned to look at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes, "But it's…" Tori paused for a moment taking in a deep breath and calming the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to say anything. It was absolutely terrifying. However Blake had done it. He liked her. And if he liked her…even before she knew that he did he was always so sweet to her. She didn't think that he wouldn't be…aside from an evil spell. So she swallowed her fear and as calmly as she could replied, "I like you Blake. A lot."

He grinned as he looked at her. Slowly the two leaned in and their lips met. His hand moved behind her head and pulled her closer. Their lips danced together for a few minutes before pulling apart. They remained close together, foreheads touching, as they looked into each others eyes. Her heart was beating fast but she knew that all was well. He had told her how he felt, and she had told him. Tori knew she had a ridiculous grin right then but she didn't care as she pulled him into another kiss.


	24. Because I Want To

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of A Gem of a Day._

**Because I Want To**

Blake stared out across the field. There were some riders in the distance; he could tell that one of them was a newcomer. He sighed as his brother entered his mind again. He couldn't believe what Hunter had done. Although a part of him could understand. Hunter had kept something from him and just a little bit ago Blake had kept his training from Hunter.

It wasn't like they had to run everything by each other, get an okay of what they could and could not do. Even though they didn't keep things from each other they didn't share every little bit. Like when he had invited Tori to go to that movie festival. He hadn't been planning that all along, but Tori was right there.

And there went his argument.

But then of course he had kept the training with Leanne to himself. Not telling Shane, Dustin, Cam, Tori and even Sensei hadn't really been a big deal, although truthfully he felt horrible about not telling Tori. But then again he had felt the need to keep it to himself.

It was a special training, so when Leanne had showed up it made the most sense. Although Hunter had been upset he wasn't told. And it wasn't about Leanne and the fact that some other ninjas might very well be out there. It wasn't about the training. It was about not telling Hunter. About purposely keeping it a secret.

And he had done that. But he and Hunter had talked and he had assumed they were fine.

Then this happened. Hunter had been keeping the gem a whole lot longer than he had been keeping that training a secret. Hunter had kept the gems and had continued to try and contact their parents.

Their parents.

Though they each had their birth parents the only ones that really mattered were their adoptive ones. And sure Hunter was three years older than him, but they were _their_ parents.

And yet should he really be so upset and focused on that. He had thought that Hunter was gone during the fight. That Lothar had finally came up with a way to kill his brother. Fortunately it wasn't so. Hunter had been fine. Even so that still had shaken him up. He definitely didn't want to loose Hunter. Not like they had lost their parents.

Their parents.

Not just Hunter's.

Blake looked around the field again before turning and leaving. If Hunter was going to find Blake it would be here and right now Blake wasn't sure he wanted to talk to him. Sure he had told Hunter that they were going to talk but he didn't think he was ready, not with the jumble of thoughts that were continuously moving around in his mind.

He got back in the car and drove back to the apartment. As soon as he got out he headed away from the apartment. Hunter hadn't come and found him afterwards, in fact he had disappeared.

And that was why initially Blake had gone to the track. He _had_ wanted Hunter to find him so they could talk. He knew that Hunter held more inside but…holding in these things with that gem and trying to contact their parents…It didn't seem to matter how many times Blake thought it through because each time he would get a pang in his heart.

Perhaps that was how Hunter had felt when he had realized Blake had a secret as well. Or…maybe Hunter realized that it didn't matter and it was fine to not worry about the two of them anymore.

He knew that they needed to talk, if not for Hunter, at least for him. He knew that Hunter wasn't proud of what he had done, but he didn't look too contrite about it either. And there was a bigger picture; Cam hadn't been able to rescue the students.

Blake hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Looking up he saw that he was in a neighborhood. Turning away from the houses Blake moved over to a small groove of trees. He moved through and found that there was a small pond in the middle. Since there was no one there at the time he figured it was a good place to stay away from Hunter. Odds of Hunter finding him here were not likely as it wasn't one of the places Blake would normally go to.

His thoughts were moving in a circular process over Hunter and the gem; first him keeping it from him, then hiding it from Blake and trying to contact their parents, not caring if it hurt Blake, then that he had done the same thing to Hunter…but he did care, so maybe Hunter did. And continuously going through that.

"Blake?"

Startled he looked up and saw Tori looking at him. "How did you find me?"

She gestured back to the neighborhood, "My aunt lives over there."

"Oh."

"May I?" She gestured to the spot of grass next to him. After he nodded she sat down next to him, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"To be honest I was just walking around, I wasn't even paying attention."

Tori was silent for a few seconds before she quietly replied, "Is it about Hunter?"

Startled he looked up at her, "What?"

"Blake I know that Hunter keeping the gem and trying to contact your parents from you really hurt you. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at Tori. She was watching him, waiting to see his response. In truth he would like to be able to talk to someone especially since he didn't feel as though he could talk to Hunter right now. He slowly nodded.

Instead of pushing him she sat there next to him and waited. It was nice, and just having her sit next to him was very soothing. That was one of the things he liked about Tori, her soothing presence. One of the many things. He smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have her and how not too long ago he thought that she had feelings for Cam. Turned out the feelings were her seeing Cam as a brother and Cam had no romantic feelings towards Tori either.

Blake was lucky that Tori cared about him back. He was more shocked that other guys weren't vying for her attention. Now that he didn't understand whatsoever. She was an amazing person. She was thoughtful and kind but always fun and adventurous. He also loved that she could ride even though her love was surfing. Which he did admit was a whole lot harder than he had originally thought of.

And another reason was this, bringing him out of his circle of thinking about Hunter and all that had happened. Before Hunter and he had not kept secrets, not big secrets that is. Not things like training or trying to speak to their parents. A sigh passed his lips and he noticed Tori turn in his direction.

She gently placed her hand on his arm and smiled. Looking back at the water he took a deep breath, "Sure. Talking might help."

"Is it because Hunter didn't tell you about the gems?"

"Yeah. I mean…I don't know. Maybe it's because I hadn't told anyone that I was training with Leanne. I just…I wasn't doing that to hurt him."

Tori frowned, "I don't think Hunter would have kept that from you just to hurt you."

"I don't get it; he's had those pieces this whole time and nothing. Nothing at all. He didn't tell me. Almost like…"

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to share it with me. Maybe he didn't ca…It's just…he had the pieces and he kept them. He never told me. He's had them this whole time we've been here and he said nothing. It's not like I didn't care about our parents. It's not like I wouldn't want to see them…to talk to them…"

"Blake, you can't really think that Hunter thinks that he cares more about your parents then you do."

"Then why didn't he tell me? What other possible reasons could there be for him keeping this to himself?"

Tori looked at the water for a few minutes before speaking, "Maybe he didn't want to admit that he missed them. Maybe he was doing it for you? Or maybe he didn't want you to think he was still hurting over it."

Blake thought about that. If Hunter was feeling pain or sadness he would try and keep it to himself. And then again what if he just didn't want Blake to know until he could deliver? He really hadn't considered that.

"Either way…or even if it wasn't that way at all, I really don't think Hunter did it to hurt you."

Blake turned and looked into Tori's eyes, "Thanks."

"So I take it from this that you haven't talked to him?"

"He disappeared."

"As did you. You both were gone. Was he not at your place? Or the track?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me."

"Blake, come on, you know that's not true."

"I know."

"Good. So go and talk to him. You know you want to and I'm sure he does too. Besides, you're not going to feel better until you do. And you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

Blake stared off in the distance; he really did want to talk to Hunter. And Tori was right, there had to be some kind of explanation as to why he had kept it to himself. Besides he really would feel better if he could get an explanation from Hunter. Nodding more to himself then to Tori he turned to her again, "You're right. Thanks Tor."

She shrugged, "It was no big deal."

Smiling he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him, "What was that for?"

"It was a big deal. You helped me." He watched as her cheeks were tinged with a rose color. Leaning back in he whispered, "This is because I want to."

This time he placed his lips on hers with a little more pressure. After a few seconds their lips began moving together. He put his hand behind her head and moved closer. He felt her hands rest on his arms.

Without thinking about it they deepened the kiss this time her hands moved around his neck. They broke away from the kiss when breathing became an issue. After resting his forehead against hers for a few minutes he moved away and grinned. Tucking her hair behind her ear he asked, "I'll see you later?"

She smiled, "If it's possible. Go and talk to your brother. And don't worry, if I don't see you until tomorrow, I don't see you til tomorrow."

"Thanks."

She gestured toward the trees, "I know you want to go, so don't worry. I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Nodding he stood up, "Thank you again Tori, it was good having someone outside of me and Hunter…you know?"

"Yeah. And anytime you need it, I can listen."

"Thanks." He took a few steps away before stopping, "The same goes for you. I mean if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate."

"Thanks."

And with the peace of mind that only Tori could give him he took off to find his brother.


	25. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Down and Dirty. This happens before Hunter and Blake race at the end._

**Apology**

Tori looked closely at the label; it wasn't the one that her Mom had asked for. Setting it on the shelf she reached up and picked up the next one that looked practically identical. The difference between the two was just a couple of small things, but her Mom had specified. Sighing she set it in the basket; she only had to get one more item on her list before she could leave. The last item here was only a roll of paper towels, just a few last minute things her Mother had asked her to get before she got home.

Of course that meant a couple of different stops, but she didn't really mind. It gave her time to process today's events. Blake and Hunter at odds with each other. That was something that didn't ever seem likely. After all the only time she had seen them against each other was when Hunter had been under the spell. But this time it was different. There was no spell, no quick fix. They had gotten into a fight and neither wanted to even see the other person.

In fact Hunter sought out Shane to talk to and Blake had come to her. She hadn't minded at first, after all he had listened to her at different times when she was upset or sad or embarrassed. Then he had come to her needing to talk.

And she was happy to listen.

Though in truth at first she hadn't really thought it was as big of a deal was Blake was making it out to be. That was before she really thought about it and how it would make her feel if Stacy had said she was cheating in her surfing. So as he continued talking she just put herself in his shoes which helped her in realizing how he must have felt.

Then she looked at the big picture, something she was sure neither of the brothers was looking at. The real reason Hunter had said that Blake was cheating. Blake was his little brother. Older siblings had a hard time with their younger siblings passing them up.

She shook herself from those thoughts as she picked up the paper towels and then went to check out.

As she was leaving she paused as she noticed a figure leaning against her van. The dark figure stood straight and moved over to her meeting her about halfway to her car.

"Hey Tori."

She nodded towards him, "Blake."

She hadn't expected to see him the rest of the day considering the day that they had. She knew that Blake and Hunter were still on shaky ground considering the fight from earlier.

He reached towards her, "Let me."

"It's fine, I can carry it."

Blake nodded, "I know; I want to."

Tori looked at his smile and found herself smiling back, "Sure."

As he took the bag from her and their fingers brushed together, she felt her heart race a bit more. The two walked to her van and he put the groceries in. Looking around quickly she realized that there was no other transportation for him to have used, save his feet or someone dropping him off. She got in and then gestured to the other seat, "Come on I'll give you a ride."

He smiled again as he got in, "Thanks."

As she started driving she asked, "So, where can I bring you?"

"I…uh…I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

She hoped it wasn't because he hadn't made up with Hunter and he just wanted to talk about how upset he was at his brother. She knew that it hurt Blake since Hunter had accused him of cheating, but at the same time, he was an older sibling and Tori knew what it was like to have an older sibling. Then again it wasn't fair for Blake because she was sure that he would not cheat. And then he snapped at her…it was all quite tiring.

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

She looked over at him and saw him staring intently at her. Nodding she turned back to the road, "For what?"

"What I said."

Tori pulled into the parking lot at the next store that she needed to get something at, "About what?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

He wasn't angry and his teasing tone caused her to smile a bit before she put her features back in a neutral expression and shrugged, "I don't see how this is hard."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile before he replied, "You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

After she finished parking she looked at Blake, "Thanks. Have you talked to Hunter yet?"

He frowned and looked out the window, "Running errands for your Mom?"

Blake and Hunter's relationship was so solid that having him trying to keep the subject from their relationship didn't sit well with her, or either of them she was sure. She and Shane had both been put through it when Blake and Hunter were confiding in them about the race. He was still looking out the window expecting an answer from her.

"Yes I am, and you're running from Hunter?"

"I'm not running, I just…"

She reached over and touched his arm, "Blake, I'm sure Hunter would want to talk with you too. Things can get complicated between siblings, especially with an older protective sibling."

Blake was quiet for a couple of minutes before he looked over at Tori, "I know." He sighed, I should go and talk with him."

"So why don't you? Why are you running from Hunter? Is there something more? Is there another reason you came?" Her thoughts moved quickly back to a time when he and Hunter had just up and left, his goodbye the only thing that helped her know he was gone. But as soon as that thought bubbled up into her consciousness she quickly banished it, it was ridiculous to think about that. This was about Hunter. That was it.

Shaking his head he moved his arm and quickly took her hand that had been resting on his arm into his. He smiled at her. Though this was not the first time she still loved it when he did things like this. It was simple and perfect. "I wasn't just running from Hunter you know."

"Oh? You're running from someone else?"

He laughed, "No, alright I suppose there is another reason I am here, but it has nothing to do with Hunter and the race. I did want to apologize to you. I mean, you were just listening to me."

She shrugged, "I know you didn't mean it."

"Still I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Blake, I didn't take it personally."

"Good I'm glad you didn't. The apology still stands because snapping at you was wrong."

"I did accept it remember?"

"I do remember; I just want to make sure you know that I know that it was wrong."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Squeezing her hand he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You're welcome."

Smiling she leaned back in and they kissed again. He pulled her closer to him and her heart sped up even more when his tongue touched her lips. After deepening the kiss for a few minutes the two pulled away. He smiled at her. They sat in her van for a few minutes in silence still holding hands. After a few minutes Tori could almost feel the sense of longing from him. She looked back at Blake, "You're worried about Hunter."

"It's fine." He looked at her shrugging, "It can wait."

She sighed, "Blake, I know that you really want to talk to him, it's what you've been wanting to do," He started speaking and she held her hand up, "I know you wanted to talk with me too, but you were still trying to avoid Hunter otherwise you would have talked already. So go; talk to him, make everything better between both of you, it'll be hard for you to concentrate on anything else because you'll be hurting and you know how he is." When he still didn't move she shook her head, "Blake, I know you're not running out on me, this is important. Besides I'll see you later."

He grinned, "Thanks Tor."

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before exiting her van to find his brother. Tori had realized early on that the relationship between Hunter and Blake was very strong and that nothing could really disrupt that. They were brothers and it really affected them when they were at odds, which wasn't often.

She knew that she would see Blake again soon, either later tonight or tomorrow. And though she loved spending time with him she didn't want to take away or come between his relationship with his brother; it was important, and him holding it in high regard was just one of the many reasons she had fallen for him. She let her mind wonder back to the kiss as she finished shopping for her Mom.


	26. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place at the end of Down and Dirty. This happens after Hunter and Blake race at the end. The previous chapter had Blake talking to Tori before going to see Hunter, this one is about Blake going to Tori after racing with Hunter._

**Forgiveness**

Blake stepped out of the shower. He dried and got dressed quickly. He and Hunter had gotten back from their race just a bit ago. They had gone around for quite a while and then wordlessly had moved to the woods and just begin riding. It was nice to be able to ride just to ride. He loved racing, but riding for fun without any pressure on finishing a race was always nice.

Stepping out of the bathroom he listened to find out where Hunter was at. Normally Blake wouldn't have gotten into the shower so fast if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to go and see Tori. After that fight he and Hunter had he had gone to Tori to talk to her. She had been reasonable and was listening but he kept going on and on and then he snapped at her. It was definitely not one of his finer moments. Then again it wasn't one of his worst moments either. He winced as he remembered the look on her face when she realized her had betrayed her.

Shaking himself from that thought he returned to his focus on the apartment. When he realized he couldn't hear his brother he moved through the apartment only to find it empty. That was odd. Where had Hunter gone? Before he could think much more on it the door opened and his brother walked in.

"You're finally out of the shower?"

"I wasn't in there that long. Where were you?"

"I was just checking the bikes; that's all."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. So are you going to back for dinner?"

Blake swallowed and looked at his brother as he moved towards the living room, "What?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You're going to see Tori."

"Well…I just…I needed to talk to her…apologize really." His brother nodded and gestured for him to go on. Blake shrugged, "It was from earlier."

"Right. I'm sure that's the only reason." He said with a grin.

"I just…I'll be back."

He laughed, "Alright Blake."

Blake sighed and moved towards the door. His brother was still chuckling, "Shut up." This reaction only caused him to laugh harder. Blake quickly moved out the door before Hunter would really start teasing him.

As he got in the truck he thought about what Hunter must be thinking right then. He was glad that they had finally been able to work things out. It had never gotten as bad as that before. Sure he and Hunter had fights but it didn't take long for them to work it out…except for a few times, but Hunter would disappear and then all would be fine when he returned. And it had never been about racing.

He still couldn't help the pride that came when thinking about the fact that he had beat Hunter. He had bested his brother not just once but at least twice. He knew that it wasn't always going to happen but it still felt good knowing that he could.

It wasn't like he was slow or anything, he and Hunter were both fast but against each other…

And when Hunter had accused him of cheating…Blake frowned, he didn't need to think about that.

He hadn't been able to talk to Hunter and he needed to talk. Tori was the first person that had entered his mind. He liked her calming presence and her approaches to the different things, and he did like her. It was Tori. But then even though he had sought out her advice he hadn't even really listened to her, he had even snapped at her. Thinking back to their conversation he realized that she knew he wasn't listening to her and that made this apology even more important.

Looking around he saw that he was near Tori's house. He had never been there before but Dustin had given him the address before. Truth be told he was a little nervous about going to her house but since it was now almost 9, he highly doubted Tori was out and about.

Picking up the paper Dustin had written it upon he looked at the different house numbers until he was able to find it. He pulled over and parked the truck. Without thinking anything else about it he walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

It didn't take long before the door was answered. He hoped that it would be Tori but he was not awarded with that when he saw a guy with dark blond hair standing there. He was a little taller than Blake, but definitely not as tall as the other guys.

"Hi, I'm…Blake. Is Tori here?"

"You're Blake? Really?" A smile came onto his face, "So, have you came here to take my sister?"

He furrowed his brows, "I wanted to talk to her."

The other boy tapped his chin, "Let me think if she's here or not."

"Joey, who's at the door?" A woman with shoulder length blonde hair opened the door wider, "Hello…"

"Blake. I'm looking for—"

"He wants Tori Mom."

"Joseph. Go and finish the dishes."

"But Mom…I'll go get Tori."

She sighed, "Fine."

Joey turned and bounded up the stairs. Tori's Mom turned back to Blake, "Why don't you come? I'm Mrs. Hanson."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hanson and thanks."

Blake stepped into the house and she shut the door, "Please," she gestured to a room off to the side with a couple of couches, "have a seat. Tori will be right down."

Blake nodded and sat down on one of the couches. He didn't have to wait long before Tori came into the room, "Blake, hi."

He stood up, "Hey Tori…sorry I'm here so late."

"It's not that late. My parents don't mind."

He nodded and looked down before he took a step closer to her, "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

Her lips turned to a slight frown, "Have you and Hunter not talked yet?"

"No, we did…we're good."

"Really? That's awesome." She smiled and then gestured to the couch, "Did you want to sit or are you taking off?" He nodded. She tilted her head, "Which one?"

"Sitting. If that's fine."

"Yeah of course." The two sat down and it was quiet for a few minutes before Tori spoke up, "So, then if things are good with Hunter…they are good right?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah. We rode for quite a bit. Only getting back to the apartment just a bit ago."

"Oh." She looked down, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I mean, if everything is okay between the two of you…"

She trailed off and suddenly Blake understood what she was asking. She has assumed he had come over to complain about Hunter again. He shook his head, "Tori I didn't come here to talk about Hunter."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to…apologize…you know about earlier. Snapping at you."

"Oh…thank you. Don't worry about it."

"Tori, you were listening to me and letting me go on and on. You were just giving your thoughts, which I love hearing. I shouldn't have snapped at you, so I have worried about it."

She ducked her head and he saw the blush touch her cheeks, "I was just trying to help."

He scooted closer to her and lifted her chin with his finger, "I mean it."

Blake wasn't sure who the one to really initiate the kiss was but before he knew it the kiss was being deepened and he had his hands entangled in her hair. He wanted to continue kissing her however he realized that her Mother and brother were in the next room and he pulled away.

His heart was still beating fast and he wondered if Tori felt the same way. Looking at her sweet smile he found himself easily smiling back, something that he found quite common in interacting with her. "I suppose I should leave?"

Tori looked behind her and then back at Blake with a slight frown, "I suppose that would be a good idea."

And yet neither of them moved. He didn't want to, not with her body so close to his. Sure he had been close to her before but this was different. He didn't want to let his thoughts go to far so he stood up. Tori followed him, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

The two quietly walked to the front door. He opened it and stepped outside. Turning back to her he smiled, "Night."

Tori leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his, "Good night."

He grinned, "Night Tor."

And with that he turned and went back to his truck already hoping for the night to be over.


	27. The Hazy Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know this has been a long time in coming out. I was working on my Twelve Days of Christmas stories, which was very challenging. And things have been really crazy and I did a one-shot for someone. Needless to say I finally was able to rewatch this episode, so here it is. And I apologize that I haven't been able to get back into the groove much better of updating, I suppose once the habit is broken it's hard to get it back._

_This takes place in Storm Before the Calm Part 1, it's at the beginning when they've just arrived at the Action Games. Kelly leaves to sign in, Cam and Hunter go off to cruise for girls. It's not quite clear on what the other four do, so I had them splitting off leaving Blake and Tori by themselves._

**The Hazy Future**

Tori watched as Hunter and Cam took off towards a group of girls while Shane and Dustin took off to one of the skateboarding ramps. And since Kelly had already left the group to sign them in, it left her and Blake.

She watched as her friends took off in different directions and tried to push down the flutter she felt in her stomach whenever Blake was on her mind and since it was just the two of them, it was even worse. Even though she knew what he had told her it hadn't stopped her from feeling that way whenever they were alone, actually when he was there even with others around or even when she thought of him. And she could barely believe that he was once more wearing that surfing shirt again.

"Well I will say that I wasn't expecting Cam to want to go cruising for chicks." Blake said interrupting Tori's thoughts.

Tori smiled as her mind drifted to Cam and the fact that he really was fitting in with Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Blake. She liked that, Cam was a really sweet guy and a good friend. She nodded, "True, but…it's good for him to go and do something else you know? And who better to flirt with girls than your brother? He is kind of all about that."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Blake. For just a second she was sure a frown had been on his face before his features were smoothed out and then turned into a grin, "I suppose so."

Tori glanced at his shirt and then back towards the way they were walking she still couldn't believe that he was wearing a surfing shirt…well the same one. Though he had worn it a few different times she still hadn't been able to get up the courage to ask him. She was worried that he would think she thought it was all about her, but really why else would a motocross guy be wearing a surfing shirt? Especially since said motocross guy had told he liked her.

"This looks like it'll be awesome." Blake said gesturing towards the motocross track.

There it was. Blake had already tested and had been given the offer to ride professionally. And that meant him leaving. But it was what he wanted so Tori was happy for him even though it meant him leaving, "And I'm sure even more awesome if you do sign that deal."

"I know, but…with Lothor…I can't just leave you guys. That wouldn't be fair."

She put her hand on his arm, "Blake, passing up an opportunity like this…you shouldn't have to."

Blake stopped and turned to face her, "Tori, Hunter and I want to make things right. We need to help stop Lothor. I wouldn't feel proud of anything if I left you guys…if I left Hunter."

"Well what if this goes on for another five years, us fighting Lothor. Are you going to put off your future forever?"

Blake shrugged and moved off to stand under a tree that was nearby. He leaned back against it. Tori waited for just a minute before she followed him over. As she approached him she remembered just how easily Hunter and Blake had that stealth thing covered; if she hadn't known that he was under the huge trees' shade she would have missed him.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her as she stood in front of him, "Blake, what's on your mind?"

"I told you Tori."

"Right. Lothor." She looked back at the track before she asked her next question, "What did Hunter say about it?"

He exhaled, "He said I should take it. That perhaps I can talk to Sensai and see if I can't maybe come back for some of the battles that I'm needed for. But that just doesn't make sense and he knows it. He's just…he…"

Tori reached out and touched his arm, "He's just looking out for you. He wants you to have this dream."

"I know you're right." His eyes moved past her and back to the track for a few seconds before shifting back to focus on her, "Tori, he's my brother and I've never gone that long without seeing him. I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"What if he needs me or…what if it all changes?"

"Blake, Hunter and you are the closest siblings I know and that's not going to change. Things will be different because you'll be out there but you guys will still have the same relationship."

Blake didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Thanks Tori. You're right…Hunter is right."

"You already talked to Hunter?"

"Not exactly, but…he told me that if this is what I want then he's behind me."

"We all will be."

"You too?"

This time Tori looked away before returning her gaze to him, "Of course I want you to have this. It's what you want."

"You know Tori, Lothor, Hunter…they're not the only reason I'm afraid to leave." Blake reached over and picked up her free hand, "I don't want to miss this."

Before Tori realized it their lips were touching. And then she felt Blake's hand touch the back of her head as he moved closer to her. She moved her hand that had been resting on his arm slowly up to the back of his neck. Wanting to deepen the kiss she touched her tongue to his lips and he quickly let her in.

After a few minutes they pulled back, both breathing a little heavily, he picked up and started playing with some of her hair, gently moving it through his fingers. Tori wanted to say something she just wasn't sure what to say, there were a million different responses running through her mind.

Finally she settled on one, "I like you too Blake."

His eyes that had been focused off to the side where his fingers were playing with her hair moved back to her eyes. He grinned, "I was hoping to hear you say that."

She pursed her lips, "You knew?"

She felt him shrug, "I had hoped." Smiling he leaned in and touched his lips to hers once more, "I'm really glad though."

Nodding she waited until his eyes rested on hers again, "You are going to go race, because you're amazing and you deserve it. And Hunter will always be your brother. Shane, Dustin, Cam, they'll always be your friends."

"And you?"

"Well we are friends but…"

"Something more?"

"I would like that."

Blake closed his eyes and stepped back. Tori didn't realize how close his body had been to hers until she felt the loss of his body heat. And though that made her feel just a bit colder the way he had reacted after she had suggested they be more hurt worse, "Unless you don't?"

His eyes flashed to hers, "Tori, it's not like that. I'll be leaving. If I do this, I'll be gone a huge portion of time. That's not really fair to you."

"So, it's not because you don't want to?"

"Tori, I do. Believe me, I do. I've wanted that for such a long time, but…"

Before he could say anymore Tori heard Shane, "Tori! Blake!"

Turning they saw both Dustin and Shane running up to them, "Hey guys." Blake frowned as he noticed their hurried state, "What's wrong?"

Dustin looked back to the track, "Dude you can't really see much from over here."

Tori felt her cheeks start to burn but before anything else about that could be said Shane spoke up, "Hunter called. Something bad is happening."

"Is Hunter okay?" Blake asked as he stepped closer to Shane.

"Yeah, but Kapri and Marah were here…anyways we got to go."

The four of them were about to take off when Kelly's voice reached them, "Blake!"

All of them stopped and turned around. "What's up Kelly?"

Kelly took in their faces and probably noticed the stress, "Is everything okay?"

Shane nodded, "Everything is fine. We were just going to go over there to look at things."

"Okay." Kelly didn't look too convinced but she shook it off and returned her focus to Blake, "I actually do need you. It has to do with your racing."

Blake looked over at Shane, Dustin and then he rested his eyes on Tori. She smiled, "We'll talk to you later…and let you know if we see something interesting."

Blake nodded and headed off in the opposite direction with Kelly. Tori sighed and turned around to follow Shane and Dustin to wherever it was the other two were at. Without Blake. She hoped that wasn't going to be a sign of how things would always end up being in the future. She wanted him around but this was good for him and that's what was important right now.


	28. Enjoying the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, this one takes place during Storm Before the Calm 2 after they beat Lothor._

**Enjoying the Moment**

Tori turned off the TV and sat back. There was nothing but silence right now. All of her family was out for various reasons; her Mom was at the store, her Dad had a business meeting out of town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and her younger brother had gone to the store with her Mom.

As she looked down at her wrist she once more had that odd feeling. Lothor was gone. He was gone and the world was safe. She wasn't on call for ranger duty. In fact in about a week she, along with Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake were going to graduate from the Academy. It was that odd feeling of nothing to do. And there really wasn't…she could go surfing again. She had been there all morning; she never tired of the ocean but it would be nice to do something with someone.

All of them had spent the past couple of days together off and on. But Dustin had to work. Shane was busy practicing. Cam was fixing Ninja Ops. And Hunter and Blake? They had disappeared. They were there on the first day after Lothor, but then they were gone. If it weren't for the fact that they still said they were going to the Action Games Tori would have guessed that they had taken off.

Dustin had called her this morning with the news that the Action Games were going to be starting up again. After the earthquake from the Abyss of Evil they had to get things situated again and make sure everything was safe. Kelly was getting everything taken care of so they could go; after all there were still competitions to compete in.

Then what?

What exactly was going to happen? Being a Ranger had encompassed her life for so long it seemed odd that it was over. But she still had her friends. Shane and Dustin had been her friends long before they were Rangers. And Cam would still be at the Academy; after all he did live there. But Hunter and Blake?

Blake was up for pro racing. Which meant that he would leave. Even though they had that…half of a conversation, the parts that worried him about leaving were Lothor, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Cam…and he had mentioned her. The only thing was that Lothor was gone. Since Lothor was gone, Blake could leave and if Hunter left too…

But Hunter _was_ friends with them. It wasn't like the beginning. Hunter trusted them and enjoyed spending time with them, she was sure. And if Hunter stayed here, even if nothing happened _romantically_ between her and Blake, he would come back here when he wasn't racing and at least she could see him. That is if they were still here…but Shane, Dustin…none of them had heard from them

Sighing Tori realized how pathetic that sounded. She never used to be so reliant on a guy, but he was…different. Blake was different. The circumstances just sucked.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly went over to the door unsure who was going to be there. She was surprised when she saw Blake.

"Blake?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, just…not you."

He tilted his head, Oh. Well, I can leave." He gestured back to his truck.

She shook her head, "No, I just…you and Hunter…you were gone. So…"

"So you thought we were completely gone?"

"It's not a big deal."

Blake frowned for a minute before he glanced inside her house, "Are you in the middle of something?"

"Not really."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come in?"

Nodding he smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Tori stepped into her house allowing Blake to follow. After shutting the door he followed her into the living room where she had been sitting just before he had come. They both sat down on the couch.

There was silence for a few minutes before Blake spoke up again, "Lothor's gone."

That wasn't exactly the thing that she had been expecting him to want to talk about, but at the same time Lothor had done much to him and Hunter, so perhaps he needed to. She looked over at him and realized that he was not all together in her living room. Reaching over she touched his hand, "He is gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

"All thanks to you, Dustin and Shane."

Tori remembered that moment when it was just her and her two best friends standing before Lothor. Cam, Hunter and Blake were on the ground. The other ninjas had been fighting the monsters. Lothor had stolen their ranger power. But she had realized as he had told them that they were powerless that she wasn't. She was on that scroll of destiny for a reason and she wasn't going to let him win. After talking with Shane and Dustin she had found out they had felt the same. Any kind of worry that they were wrong, any doubts, any of that had disappeared in that one instance when it was clear that if they didn't stop Lothor no one else might be able to.

And almost as if in a dance they had called upon their element powers and using all that was in them they had defeated him. And though it was true that in the end those three had sent Lothor back into the Abyss, it wasn't them alone who had gotten there.

Sighing she squeezed Blake's hand, "It wasn't just us. I'm not going to say we didn't stop him at the very end, but you know, we wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you guys. And you did help. You did a lot. You broke free of the spells and the binds he had on you."

He flipped his hand over that was under hers and interlaced their fingers, "Tori, I was not in any way trying to make you feel as though it wasn't right that you beat him. I was just saying that it's because of you guys. It was…amazing watching you guys stand up to him like that."

Tori felt her cheeks warm up and instantly she looked down. Her eyes drifted to where their hands were locked together in his lap. His thumb had been lightly moving in a circle on her skin. "Thanks."

They were quiet for another few minutes before she felt Blake shift on the couch. She hadn't looked back up to him but she knew that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. His fingers touched under her chin and lifted it up to face him. He sighed, "Tori, I wouldn't have left without you…without telling…I would never leave you, not really. If I needed to I would make sure I saw you before anything. I did the last time."

She smiled, "You're right. I guess, well I just I wasn't sure since the reason for you being here was taken care of."

"Lothor may be the reason Hunter and I stayed here in the beginning, but he's not the reason we belonged here. You guys were. Are. You are Tori."

He was much closer to her then he had been before and before she had a moment to really think about it she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His hand that had been touching her chin moved and intertwined in her hair. Blake deepened the kiss causing Tori to move so that she was facing him which helped her so she was closer to him.

They slowly pulled away both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Tori's mind began racing all over the place; thinking about after the Action Games, hoping no one got home just yet, wanting another kiss. But then came the focus on the boy in front of her, and she then wondered about where it was that he and Hunter had disappeared to.

Blake pulled away from her so they were no longer as close as they once had been. She tilted her head but before she could say anything Blake spoke up, "You're wondering where Hunter and I were."

It wasn't a question; Blake must have realized it because of her early comment. She shrugged, "It's your own business."

"Tori…" As he trailed off he reached over and picked up her hand again, "it was…something we had to do…because of our parents."

It all clicked into place then; of course. Lothor had been responsible for their parents' death. She held up her free hand, "It's okay Blake; you don't owe me any kind of explanation. Any at all on where or what you were doing. That is your business."

This time he grabbed her free hand so that both of her hands were held by his, "Hunter and I…we both wanted to kill Lothor ourselves. Make him pay the ultimate price for what he did to our parents…" he swallowed, "You guys were able to make him pay and that's all that mattered. We had come to that a while ago with Sensei Watanabe. But…it was still hard you know?" Blake looked away, "We wanted to say good bye to them."

She squeezed his hands, "They said they would always be with you. Remember that."

"I know. But it's still hard." He looked back to her and shrugged, "I suppose it was more of a good bye because Lothor was gone, that part wasn't haunting us anymore…well, won't be. Soon."

"Well, if you want to talk, I am here."

"Thanks Tori."

"The Action Games will be started again."

He nodded, "That's what Kelly said. It'll be fun. No interruptions this time."

She shook her head, "Nope. Nothing of _that_ to worry about."

Silence then filled the air as both of them stopped talking. Their hands were interlocked and they were still very close. Tori knew that she still wasn't sure on Blake racing in terms of where it left them. She wasn't even sure if Blake had any sort of idea for that. Even though that was still there, all the other stuff, his parents, Lothor, disappearing, it seemed a bit…not resolved that just didn't seem the right word, more like settled.

Tori knew that things were good between them right then. Even if Blake was going to race soon they still had now. And no family around, for either…or annoying friends that would continually tease her about this.

She leaned closer and as soon as she did Blake met her lips halfway. This time they quickly deepened the kiss. Blake's hands left hers; one moved and his fingers intertwined themselves in her hair and the other moved up her leg until it rested on her hip causing her stomach to flip.

At that point she was brought crashing back to reality when she heard a horn honk. Their lips parted and Tori realized that he was leaning over her. Slowly the two sat up. Although Tori realized that it was probably just a passing car she reached over and turned on the TV, "Do you want to watch something?"

Blake nodded, "Anything with you."

Her cheeks heated up again, though she wasn't sure why exactly they kept doing that considering what they had just been doing…shaking herself of the direction of those thoughts she nodded, "I think TV might be a better thing right now."

Swallowing he moved so he was sitting next to her again, "I think you may be right." And before settling in he reached over and took her hand in his moving it onto his lap causing Tori to smile. Yes there were more things to consider, but for now, she was going to just enjoy her time with him.


	29. Right Here, Right Now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Storm Before the Calm 2. It's after the Action Games but before they graduate from the Academy._

**Right Here, Right Now**

"Blake, you gonna do anything today?"

Blake focused on the TV that was now off and then looked up and over at his brother who had the remote in his hand having just turned off the TV. He realized that he must have been staring blankly at it for a while. Shrugging he stood up, "I was doing something."

"Yeah, staring into space. What's with you?"

"Nothing."

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "Really?"

Nodding Blake decided to go to his room but before he could pass Hunter, his brother shifted so he couldn't get through the doorway without pushing past him. Blake frowned and looked at Hunter, "What?"

"I know this isn't about Lothor. We already figured that one out. What is this about?"

Sighing Blake looked to the ground, "It's nothing important."

"If it's nothing then why have you been brooding ever since we got back from the Action Games?" A realization dawned on Hunter, "He hasn't called you back? You already showed him before we went to the Action Games and it's _still_ not official?"

Blake shook his head, "It's not exactly about that…I got the call. It was when you were still at Stormchargers."

"And?"

"Everything is fine. He set it up."

Hunter sighed, "That's good. Though you don't appear to think so. Blake, come on, talk to me."

Blake looked back in the hallway that led to his room, he then shifted his gaze back to Hunter and after seeing his brother's look he realized that he was not going to get out of explaining this to him. He took a few steps back and sat down on the couch, "I'm leaving."

It was only a minute before Hunter sat down next to him, "We'll always be brothers."

"I know that."

There was silence from both brothers before Hunter spoke again, "Blake no matter where _you_ go, I'll always be here. This," he pointed between them, "won't change. And you'll be great. You're a great rider and you _can_ do this alright?"

Blake looked at Hunter and nodded, "Thanks. I just…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But remember what I just said. You're always going to be my brother, no matter what."

Blake felt that with those simple words he was able to breathe much better. Blake knew that Hunter wouldn't leave him, not really. It was scary leaving the only home you knew. It was true that they had lived at the Thunder Academy with Sensei Omino, and yet Hunter was still the one sure thing he had. His best friend. His brother. Leaving was going to be hard, but Hunter could help him through it even if they weren't in the same city or the same state.

"You remember that Blake." His brother inhaled, "Now, onto the next thing you're worried about. Tori?"

Blake looked over at Hunter again before turning his sight back to the blank TV screen, "It's nothing."

"Come on, all of us can see that you two like each other. What's going on?"

He shrugged, "I want to be with her."

"So tell her that."

"And make her just wait while I'm off all over the place?"

Hunter slowly nodded, "I see what you mean. You don't want her to have to wait for you and yet you want her to wait for you."

"It's just…it wouldn't be fair to her. And I'd wait for her too."

"I know you would. Have you and Tori talked about this yet?"

Blake shook his head, "Every time I try to we get interrupted."

"Getting interrupted doesn't help in you being able to talk," Hunter placed a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder, "everything will be fine." He then looked at his watch and abruptly stood up, "I have to go, I'm meeting up with Dustin to go riding. I'll see you in a bit."

Confused Blake was quiet for a minute. It wasn't like they discussed their feelings and all that in great lengths. Hunter did better in not talking about these kinds of things, even though there were times when Hunter needed it himself, in which case he would deal with. But usually when Blake was feeling this down he'd stay with him until Blake was good. The way Hunter was leaving was as if he had an appointment, something to get to…and it seemed like it would be more than just meeting with Dustin. It was like a scheduled thing. Shaking himself from his thoughts Blake looked at Hunter just as he was walking through the door, "I can come."

Without stopping Hunter spoke up, "Bro, you need to figure this out. We'll go later."

Blake waited still in confusion when he heard their apartment door open. "Hey, thanks for coming over." Now he was even more confused, why had Dustin come here to meet up with Hunter? "He's in there." Then the door closed.

Just as he was about to get up he heard his name called out tentatively, "Blake?"

He stood up, "Tori?"

She walked through the door and upon seeing him she smiled, "Hey, so…Hunter said you wanted to talk to me?"

Blake closed his eyes; he was going to kill his brother. Why in the world did Hunter find that it was _his_ responsibility to get Blake and Tori to talk? Since Tori was here, and they were alone without much of a chance of an interruption he probably should do what he had been thinking about. Opening his eyes he gestured to the couch, "Please sit down."

Moving over she took the spot that Hunter had just been in, "So what's going on? Are you okay?"

He slowly sat back down and looked at Tori, "I'm…fine. It's just…I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while."

She leaned forward staring ahead, "About what?"

The nervousness in her voice thawed out some of the fear that had been sitting inside him. She was worried about it and knew that it's what he wanted to talk about. What _needed_ to be talked about. He reached over and gently took her hand in his and laced through fingers together. When he did this everything felt right, they seemed to fit together so easily. So why was he leaving again?

"They're going to be telling me soon about all the details for me going to race."

"Well that's good then."

She was still leaning forward so he couldn't see her face but her voice alone said a lot. He cleared his throat, "Tori…I think there's something between us. I feel it. You know I like you. A lot."

She shifted slightly so her hair covered the side of her face that was closest to him, "And you know I like you too Blake. But Blake…this, racing, you should go and do this. It's your dream."

"It is. But…I just don't know."

Tori finally sat up and faced him, "Blake look you'll come back right? I mean it's not a permanent thing?"

"Tori, this _is_ my home. So of course I'll come back here."

"What's the problem then?"

"About us starting something? I mean if that is what you had wanted anyways." Now that he brought it up he just wasn't sure. Maybe Tori didn't want to start something, maybe…

"No…I did…"

He looked at her cheeks as they she blushed. He still couldn't believe how easy she blushed, especially considering that she spent most of her time around guys. Perhaps that might have been why? And maybe that's why he should let her go, so she can be with other guys…he looked back down, he didn't like that idea. Looking back up he saw her watching him. He caught her gaze, "Tori, it's not really fair…" He trailed off when he saw her look.

"So is this one of the decisions where you've already decided and I get no say. It's for 'my own good'?"

A small smile couldn't help but cross his face, "Hardly Tori. That is why I wanted _us_ to talk."

"So if I say that I want to wait while you race, what would you do?"

"I would wait to be with you again." Even though he knew that would be the case he suddenly realized what she was getting at, what she was thinking, "Tori, I'm not saying this so I can get with other girls." He moved so he was completely facing her, "When Hunter and I got here all we were thinking about was revenge for our parents. We didn't care about who we had to hurt or anything. Then I met you. That was one of the hardest times because I knew what I wanted, but there you were. And every conversation…it just made it harder for me. I got to know you more and I just continued to like you more and more. I had to keep telling myself that you were being trained by the person responsible for my parents' death."

"Blake…"

She reached out her hand and set it on his knee that was near hers. He put his hand on top of hers, "Tori, look I still regret my actions then, but I don't regret coming here, or being a ranger because then I don't think I would have known you. So this whole time it has been you, even with other girls around, it's _you_. I…I don't want to leave you."

There were both completely still for a short time before either moved. Her hand turned so once more they were holding hands, "I don't want you to leave either. But that's not fair to you. Not fair at all. You deserve to go and ride. You really do."

He swallowed and looked at their interlocking fingers, "I want to ride. I do. It has been a dream of mine."

"I know and now you have the opportunity to do so. You shouldn't throw that away. Blake," She paused until he looked back at her again, "don't throw it away."

"And what about us? We just…wait…see how things go?"

She pursed her lips as she considered his statement for a few minutes, "I think…I think that might be the best option. After you leave…well…I still want to at least be friends…"

"Tori, we'll always be friends, I just hoped," he paused and realized that they were still that, "hope that someday that we can become more than that."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Then this is it?"

His free hand cupped her cheek. He wasn't sure why it was so much easier to do this now, now when he was going to leave, "Not unless you want it to be. I just…I don't know how much longer I'll have. I won't find out for a couple of days I think."

"Then he'll call and you'll be gone."

Her eyes closed. Blake leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He was about to pull away when she responded. Together their lips moved as their bodies readjusted to a more comfortable position. She deepened the kiss and moved one of her hands up his arm. His free hand moved down her side until it rested on her hip.

He wasn't honestly sure how long they had been kissing for before they stopped. After some moving around they were both laying on the couch on their sides facing each other. Her forehead was resting against his chest and he had his arms around her. Even though he knew that now it was going to be that much harder to let her go he knew that he wouldn't want to not have this experience. Especially if it was the last one.

Tori was an amazing woman. She was smart, kind, thoughtful, fun, daring & adventurous. She knew how to kick butt and she wasn't embarrassed that she could do so. She was a very good listener and she also was very insightful. She could be funny and she was a great friend. She also was extremely beautiful. And knew how to surf and ride motocross. She was perfect. And yet he was leaving her.

He wanted to go and race. But he wanted to stay here. Hunter was right, they would always be brothers. But with Tori, when he left it could be permanently leaving her. Without realizing it he sighed. Tori moved back slightly and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I just…I don't want to lose touch with you."

She began moving and he followed so they were both sitting up again, "Blake, we'll keep in touch. Phone calls, e-mails, it'll be fine."

"You're right. I know you are."

"Don't worry. I don't want to lose you either." A light blush touched her cheeks and he couldn't help reaching up and stroking one of them. Her eyes closed when his fingers touched her cheek which caused a smile to cross his face.

"Then we won't."

Blake leaned back against the couch pulling Tori with him. They moved around a bit until they found a comfortable position and together they sat holding each other and talking. He knew that very soon this could be the end, but it could also be a prologue for something that he knew would be amazing. So he settled himself in and decided to enjoy the time he had with her.


	30. See You Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after they graduate from the Academy in Storm Before the Calm Part 2. I would like to apologize as this has taken so long in getting up. I have lost the number of times I've restarted this chapter. I don't know why this one took me so long to get done. I do hope that you will enjoy this and forgive me for the time lapse._

**See You Later**

Tori looked around at all of the Ninja students. It was weird but incredible that they were all back there. What was even weirder was the fact that they, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam and her, had all just graduated. And now she, Shane and Dustin were going to be teachers. The whole thing was really odd since it felt like only yesterday when they had arrived late and were all beaten by the other students.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the field and stopped when she spotted Marah and Kapri. She still didn't quite understand what had happened to allow them here, but Cam had said there was something, though he didn't elaborate much more then mentioning that they were family. Blake wasn't too sure either but he knew that they had been tied up near Cam when he and Hunter had gotten on the ship.

She watched as Kapri nudged Marah who had been staring in a different direction even though Kapri had been obviously speaking to her. Tori followed where Marah's line of sight had been and saw that it landed on Dustin. She couldn't help but frown at that, she still didn't trust Marah around Dustin. She had been so horrible to him and Dustin was one of her best friends. She just hoped things didn't go the same way.

"Hey."

Tori turned around brought out of her reverie, "Hey Blake."

"How are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Things are well." She looked out from under the shade of the tree they were both now standing under; she could still easily spot Shane and Dustin and they could probably see her, not to mention the other students could probably see both her and Blake. She and Blake hadn't exactly talked about how things were going to go since he was going to be leaving to ride soon. Part of her really wanted to move forward and yet at the same time she was really unsure about the whole thing. After all he would be gone for long periods of time. And besides that did she want to hold him back? Would he feel like he had to give it up because of her which might cause him to resent her? There were so many complications that went along with a long distance relationship and she wasn't sure if she wanted to dive headfirst into it.

Then again, she really, really liked Blake.

"Good. I'm glad."

Smiling she spoke up, "Congratulations on graduating. That's got to be a first."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow."

"You and Hunter. You were both taught in the Thunder Academy and you graduated from the Wind Academy."

He smiled, "That's true. It is…different, but Sensei Omino is still very proud of us."

"Who wouldn't be proud? Graduating from the Wind Academy is a very good thing, the best." Tori grinned at Blake to show that she was teasing him.

He chuckled, "Of course a Wind Ninja would think that, but let's not be fooled about which Academy is the best."

"Let me think which school was completely captured?"

He laughed, "Though didn't you, Shane and Dustin elude capture simply because you were late?"

"Maybe…but it was meant to be." Tori grew somber as she remembered when Sensei had shown her, Shane and Dustin the rest of the Scroll of Destiny. Thinking about it still gave her chills. It was not something she expected and she could still hardly believe the truth of it.

Blake nodded, "It was probably best that it worked out that way anyways." He shrugged and then gestured around, "At least everyone is back."

"Yes, that's true, for now." They walked a little bit further in silence before she spoke again, "So when do you leave?"

"I start testing next week. My first race is in a month."

She couldn't help the smile that came when she thought about him doing what he loved, "You must be really psyched."

His smile showed just how much he was looking forward to it, "Yeah it's great. So…uh…you think you might want to come out and watch me sometime?"

There was the invitation she had been hoping for, it was hope for the future, "Yeah, I'm all over it."

He grinned at her and she started to think that perhaps things would really work out. Before either of them could say anything else Hunter came up behind them, "I can't believe this. Sensei Omino just asked me to be the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"That's great." Tori said glancing back at the older ninja.

Blake turned slightly to face his brother, "Right on man." The two slapped hands.

Shane and Dustin came up behind Hunter and Shane spoke up, "Hey, you guys ready to do this?"

Tori knew what Shane was referring to. She, Dustin and Shane were all teachers here and Hunter was the Head Teacher at the Thunder Academy. They were about to step into slightly different roles, including Blake who was about to step out of the Ninja world altogether.

"I was born ready." Dustin said. She heard Shane scoff as she raised her own eyebrow. She glanced back and saw Dustin put his hands up in the air, "Hey, remember what Sensei said? That means that I totally was...am…you know."

"Okay Dustin, you're right." Shane said. They walked a bit further before Shane continued speaking, "So do you guys want to go somewhere and celebrate?"

"Sounds good," Hunter said.

Tori nodded, "I'm going to see if Cam wants to come along."

"We'll meet you by your van." Shane said.

Tori stepped away from the group and backtracked and looked around hoping that she could find Cam easily. She couldn't see him anywhere. Frowning she headed back in the direction they had come from. When she moved past a grove of trees she nearly ran into Marah and Kapri.

"Sorry." The brunette said anxiously looking at her sister.

Tori shook her head, "Don't worry."

She started to move again when Marah spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Looking back at the sisters Tori shrugged, "It was an accident."

"No, about…Dustin."

Tori focused on Marah. That was not something she liked to think about. Remembering how Marah had tricked Dustin was definitely not going to get her to even _want_ to talk to either of them, "You should be. He trusted you and you…you used him."

"I…" She looked over at Kapri and then back to Tori, "I just…that wasn't exactly my intention…I just…" She sighed and shrugged, "It was complicated."

Tori, Dustin and Shane were all very close and she didn't want to see either of them get hurt; though out of the two it was more than likely Dustin who would end up getting hurt. And to be fair she had worked out most of her anger on this issue a while ago, as had Shane. But the idea hadn't been brought up until now so perhaps that was her reason she snapped. Even so she remembered what Sensei said, she needed to forgive and forget. She sighed, "Look let's uncomplicated things. It might be best if you stay away from Dustin okay?"

Marah's face fell and Tori immediately felt bad. Somehow seeing Marah and Kapri looking…normal…made it easier for them to seem human and not villains who had been intent on ruling the world. Kapri spoke up then, "Let's go Marah."

Just as the two girls were about to pass Tori she placed her hand on Marah's arm, "You really hurt Dustin; he trusted you. He's one of my best friends alright?"

Marah nodded, "I am sorry about that. I really am."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Marah, let's go."

Tori spared a look in Kapri's direction as the girl tugged her sister's arm and the two took off. She felt bad but she didn't want Dustin hurt again. Then Cam's voice came right beside his Fathers mentioning that they were not with Lothor. Perhaps since Cam _had_ let them come, maybe it meant that they were going to be better; in which case that was not a good impression to make on two people trying to be better. Before they had gotten too far Tori called out, "Marah!" The brunette turned around puzzled, "I just don't want him hurt, please be careful when it comes to Dustin. And just for now, at least, let it be on his terms?"

She smiled, nodded and then the two girls were away from Tori. Turning back around she saw Cam looking at her raising one eyebrow, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

She shrugged, "I don't know, you trusted them to save them and they're here. I trust your judgment."

His eyes shifted over her shoulder, presumably to Marah and Kapri, and then returned to Tori with just as a perplexed look on his face as Tori felt, "They're family."

"That is important." He nodded and the two were quiet for a minute before Tori spoke up again, "Look, we were thinking of going somewhere to celebrate, do you want to come too?"

He nodded, "Sure. Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Cam and Tori started walking toward the portal entrance, the other students moving about. Tori looked over at Cam, "Why is it? I know before you didn't say anything, I'm just wondering about Marah and Kapri. I mean after everything they did you allow them back in here without any problems? What changed your mind, I mean besides them being family?"

He let out his breath, "To be honest I'm not completely sure. They had even helped destroy Ninja Ops, but then Lothor had tied them up because he didn't trust them. I wasn't sure about them either, but when they asked to be saved at the end…" He shrugged before continuing, "I don't know. I wondered about everything they might have been through especially since Lothor _had_ been the only family. And that was it, they are family. The rest we'll deal with. Besides Marah did help in releasing the Ninjas."

Tori was silent taking all that in. There was a lot there, and it was true that she trusted Cam; it still didn't mean she was comfortable with Marah being near Dustin. Right as they were about to leave the portal Cam stopped her, "What?"

"Right before when we were trying to leave the ship, Marah asked about Dustin and if he was mad at her or something. So I don't think she's planning on hurting him."

Tori smiled, "Thanks Cam."

She had realized that the whole Dustin and Marah thing had worried her most about the two being here. Knowing that Marah hadn't forgotten about it…perhaps that was a good thing. She shook her head; she would think about that later, right now she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

They had gone to an ice cream parlor on Dustin's recommendations. It was fun and the six of them just sat there and enjoyed each other's company keeping up a conversation that wasn't always on the same topic. Too soon they had to leave because it was closing. Cam ninja streaked back to the Academy and Tori dropped first Hunter and Blake, then Dustin and lastly Shane off at their respective homes.

It had taken her longer to drop off Dustin because he and Shane had gotten into an argument about some movie or something. When she finally got them to stop talking Dustin took off and she was able to get Shane to his home in no time.

She finally made it home just twenty minutes before her curfew, which was good, she didn't need to have another lecture from her Mom and Dad. As they were talking Blake mentioned that he was leaving in the next couple of days, he just wasn't sure what day he was leaving. She figured that it would be sooner rather than later since he was testing the next week.

She walked around the garage corner to head into the house when she ran into someone. "Hey!"

"Tori?"

Tori looked into Blake's eyes and then off to the street expecting to see the truck there that she must have missed. Not seeing it there she turned back to his dark eyes that were observing her, "What? Why are you here?"

Blake stepped back away from her and shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you."

Tori felt her cheeks flush as she realized how she must have sounded, "I meant because, well I just dropped you off…and your truck's not here."  
"You didn't actually just drop me off. It's been a while."

"Right. Well Dustin and Shane got into this huge conversation and it took me forever to get them to stop so Dustin could go _into_ his house." She pointed to the porch where they had a porch bench, "Do you want to sit? I have to be inside in a bit, but…we can talk."

"Sounds good."

The two moved up to the porch and sat down. Nothing was said and Tori let her mind wander. She was glad that Blake was here and it was just the two of them. She did wonder what would happen in the future between the two of them, but she wasn't going to sit and obsess over it, although when it kept coming back in her mind that made it awfully hard _not_ to.

Blake was leaning forward but then he sat up, "So when we got back, I had a message. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Oh. Well…I guess that makes sense since you'll be testing next week."

"Yeah, that's what Hunter said."

"So, tomorrow is your last day then."

"It's weird, it doesn't seem like time should be moving this fast."

"It's that what usually happens?"

Blake nodded, "I suppose you're right." He was silent for a minute before continuing, "And teaching…how are you feeling about that?"

"I'm excited, and yet really nervous. I just, I know that Sensei trusts me and that's what I'm going off of."

"Tori, you're going to be an amazing teacher, I know you will be. All of you guys will…"

Tori watched as Blake's eyes became slightly unfocused as he stared off into the distance. She waited a bit before speaking, "You're going to be an amazing rider; you already are. And you're coming back and…well it won't be like you never left because life goes on, but…you're always going to be a part of us."

He looked at Tori, "Thanks." He leaned in and the two kissed. They moved away for a moment, long enough for Blake to whisper, "I'll miss you," and then the two kissed again moving closer together. She felt one of his hands in her hair and the other had cupped her cheek. One of her hands had moved to the back of his neck while her other had settled on his knee when she leaned into the kiss.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away and Blake rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Blake's, "I'm going to miss you too. I don't want to say good bye."

"I don't either."

At that moment Tori heard her front door open and the two parted and turned towards the door. Thankfully it was her Mother whose head came out, "Tori, Blake, nice to see you."

"Good evening Mrs. Hanson."

She smiled and then turned her attention back to Tori, "Tori you have five minutes."

"Okay Mom, thank you."

And with that she went back in and shut the door. Blake looked at her, "I should get going."

The two stood up, "And I have to head inside."

They both looked at each other before she felt his arms pull her into a hug. She loved the feeling of being encircled by his arms. When the other guys hugged her she felt safe and secure, comfortable. With Blake not only did she feel safe, secure and comfortable, her heart raced, and she felt warmth that she hadn't found elsewhere. His next words were merely a whisper, "I am coming back."

Her words were just as quiet, "I know."

They moved away slowly from each other and Blake smiled at her, "It's a see you later."

Tori nodded, "Yes, definitely."

Blake leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers once more before he turned and melted into the shadows under the trees in her yard. She swallowed and turned to go inside her house only just then realizing how much of her would be leaving with him.


	31. It's Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know I already have two connected one-shots that deal with Thunder Storm, more specifically part 2. However I'm still going to include those two episodes into this but I am going to have it be different than those. As such this chapter takes place in Thunder Storm Part 2 after Tori, Shane and Dustin have become good again. It's in between them receiving the good discs and being in Tommy's house._

**It's Okay**

Tori looked up at the two story house that sat in the middle of nowhere. If Kira had not explained that Tommy used to be a Power Ranger and had the secret lair under his house Tori would have thought it an odd place for a teacher to live. It was nice and remote, definitely built for someone who wanted to be by themselves.

She watched as Dustin walked in the front door following Conner, Shane and Hunter. Tori had fallen behind allowing everyone else to go ahead of her. She figured Dustin would bounce back quickly, moving on and not worrying. Shane, he was going to hold onto it for a bit, but keep it close to himself. Tori knew she should push aside the disappointment she felt at having been fooled so easily and yet a part of her wanted to hold onto that. And although she knew that holding onto that was something else that she really shouldn't do, it would be hard not to do that exact thing.

"Hey."

Her thoughts scattered briefly as she smiled at Blake, "Hey."

"You okay Tori?"

"Me? I'm fine."

He frowned briefly and glanced back at the house where the door was still opened. He turned around and focused on Tori. She wasn't sure what thoughts were in his mind but she hoped they weren't as confused as she felt. She and Blake hadn't seen each other in such a long time and so she wondered if the feelings they had felt were still there.

He stood in front of her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then slowly moved his finger down her cheek. At that moment she knew for a fact that it wasn't some imagined feeling, or a feeling that she had only once felt. The fluttering in her stomach confirmed what she had thought about for a long time, her feelings for Blake were not only still genuine but also very deep. And it seemed as though maybe he might be feeling the same way? But again she just wasn't sure. He looked into her eyes like he had many times before and stepped closer, "It's not your fault."

And just like that her thoughts about how she felt towards Blake were gone and the thing that had been eating at her ever since she found out what happened rushed to the surface. Shrugging she looked away past Blake, "I know."

She looked back at his sigh and watched as a small smile tugged at his lips, "Tori how many times do we have to go through this? You are not a good liar."

Her cheeks warmed up and she looked down. Before she realized it she was encircled in his arms, one of his hands was on her head, the other on her back. His lips were close to her ear and when he started talking it wasn't a whisper but his voice was still quiet, "It was one time. And he tricked you. Lothor and Sensei are twins, identical twins. It's not worth it to worry about it. You were brought out of it and you would never do something like that."

She pulled herself away from his warm embrace, "But I did. I attacked those people, I was planning on…killing Kira, Conner and Ethan."

"No Tori, you weren't." She raised an eyebrow at him. He took a small step back, "Alright, it was you but…he messed with you. The way you are, not twisted, not brainwashed, _you_, would never hurt someone like that. You're a good person. One of the many qualities I like about you."

Smiling she looked down to prevent him from seeing the blush that had once more surfaced, though she suspected he already knew. And though she knew that the conversation could easily go two different ways and the one way would be the easiest, she choose the other path. "Blake, is that how you felt after Lothor…after you found out what he did?"

Blake pursed his lips, "It's a bit complicated. I mean on one hand I did feel like a fool for believing that lie, but there were circumstances that lead to that. I had Hunter with me and we were so focused that being evil allowed us to fully embrace it. I partially didn't mind because it got me further in my goal, even though it was the wrong end. The fact that Hunter and I were almost successful made me wonder if we had known that entire time it was Lothor and we were still evil if we would have been able to destroy him."

Tori was quiet for a few minutes, she hadn't ever really talked about this with Blake, he had seemed to shy away from it any time the subject was brought up. But he and Hunter had been quiet close to killing Sensei and had their parents not stopped them would Sensei be dead? A deep chill ran through her at that possibility and she quickly brushed it away and realized why it was that Blake didn't exactly mind. "It's because when you're evil you don't care about who gets hurt or really what happens in general as long as you are able to accomplish your goal."

"Yes. Exactly. Although using you…when I told you that I hadn't meant to, that was the truth, it was never my intentions. Even though I wanted my goal I hated that I used you. When I saved you…well tried to," he shook his head, "I had only been trying to save you.

Tori held up her hand, "Blake I forgave you a long time ago, I _told_ you that."

He smiled, "I know. Still doesn't mean I wish it had gone differently."

"Like today?"

"We were able to stop you before it got too far. _You _are good Tori, just let it go."

"You're right. I know you are."

"I also know that it'll bother you for a bit later when you have more time to think about it, but just remember who you are. And if anything, I can ask the guys to talk about this with you."

She rolled her eyes. It was exactly what she did not want, although she was sure that the thought might be there. She sighed and pushed those thoughts away, "I'm done. I'm not going to think about them again. Besides Lothor is still out there, we need to take care of him.

"Exactly."

Though she was sure he felt the pull to go in the house as she did neither of them moved from their spots. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Anytime." And without any more thought she found that their lips were touching. It was brief but it made her heart race. All other thoughts were absent from her mind besides how wonderful his lips felt. She opened her eyes and watched his open. He smiled at her, "Shall we go in?"

"I think that's a good idea before certain people come back out looking for us."

His grin widened and he nodded before the two headed into the house.


	32. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize in how like it's taken to get this chapter out. I've had the hardest time writing but I still make sure I at least write a little bit every day. Also I will be doing Once a Ranger, so hopefully those won't take ridiculously long to get up._

_This chapter takes place at the end of Thunder Storm Part 2. After passing by Blake everyone is standing and talking while you see Marah and Kapri walking off. However Tori is not in the group and Blake is no longer with his bike. I have already done a one shot called Good Luck, however this will be different than that is._

**The Beginning**

Once everyone moved past her, Tommy being the last one, she moved over to Blake's side, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hey. Guess we're seeing each other sooner than we thought."

Tori smiled remembering the last phone call between them, it was earlier this week and he had told her that there was a race that was close to Blue Bay Harbor and he hoped to be able to come home for a few days. She looked over at the group who were all in the middle of talking except for Marah and Kapri who looked like they were about to leave.

The last thing she needed was more teasing on their part, "Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" She tilted her head slightly towards the two sisters.

Blake smiled, "Come on. I want to get my bike checked again."

Tori looked back at the group before heading in another direction from them. As they walked she thought about when she was evil. After first coming back she hadn't quite remembered everything but parts had been coming back. It was as though a fog had settled on her mind when she was evil and now that it was gone her memory from that time was flashing back.

"So, what did Kira mean?"

Blake looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Kira," still seeing his puzzled expression she continued, "You know Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger? The pretty brunette?"

"I remember who Kira is; I'm just not sure what you're talking about."

"When you guys came and stopped us from fighting the Dino Rangers Kira said 'Blake, that's how I know you, you're a Power Ranger', or something like that."

"Oh that," he chuckled and shook his head, "it does make sense."

"So you guys met before?" Even though she and Blake talked all the time and before he left they had both confessed their feelings it wasn't as if they were actually together. And the idea that he had not only met Kira before but also had feelings for her started this nauseous and angry feeling inside of her, a feeling that she had really only felt a couple of other times; one time being when Blake had been training with Leanne. She was jealous. And it was probably for no reason.

Hopefully.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground as they continued walking. He answered her question, "We did meet, at the Cyber Café earlier."

"Oh."

She tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but she could hear that he was smiling when he spoke again, "Jesse and I went in to check it out. He had heard from someone that it was a good place. While we were there waiting she had come up and asked if we had met. I didn't recognize her, but I figured she knew because she followed Motocross." Tori looked over at him, he was looking at her and when their eyes met he grinned before continuing, "I was wrong. Apparently it's because Tommy has some sort of record of us."

"Wait. What?"

"I asked her when we were in the basement earlier. Apparently Tommy used to be a Power Ranger, one of the firsts and he has history on all rangers."

"I wonder if Sensei or Cam knew. I really hope that's the case, it's a little weird if you think about it."

Blake stopped in front of a small building. Shrugging he picked up a water bottle and handed it to Tori. She smiled and took a drink while he continued, "I agree, but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yeah, I know."

"And that's it. Nothing else really. Although," he started laughing, "I'm sure her boyfriend wasn't happy with me.

"Boyfriend?" The jealousy Tori had simmered down as the knowledge that Kira was taken presented itself. Tori tried to ignore the jealousy that was still there, just in the background.

"I assume it was her boyfriend. Trent? The look he kept giving me while I was talking to her," he laughed, "if looks could kill."

Tori thought about Trent and Kira. Sure the two had given each other looks and now that Tori thought about it she remembered them choosing to sit next to each other in the caves. Perhaps they were together. She looked back at Blake who was watching her with a different expression then she would have guessed, "What?"

"Tori you know that you don't need to be jealous right?"

"I'm not jealous."

Blake took her free hand in his, "Just like I wasn't jealous when you were talking about one of your new surfing buddies?"

She remembered that conversation. She could tell that Blake was holding back something and then later Hunter had mentioned that he had been jealous. She sighed, "I still don't understand why you were jealous."

"Probably the same reason you were with Kira." He stepped closer to her, "You know that it's _you_ I care about right?"

"And I care about you Blake. A lot."

He cupped her cheek, "Then maybe we should."

Tori's heart was beating so fast that she was sure he could hear it. They had brought it up every so often, more in the past couple of months, but it had never gotten anywhere. Neither was with anyone else and they had admitted that their feelings had only grown deeper for each other. This was right, she could feel it.

They both had started leaning towards each other when someone cleared their throat. Blake and Tori froze and she watched as Blake's eyes flickered behind her and shook his head, "Jesse, really?"

Tori turned around and felt blood rush to her cheeks when she saw Blake's friend standing behind them shaking his head, "Yes really. You know that you were _already_ supposed to be ready." He looked over at Tori, "Hey Tori, sorry."

She smiled and shrugged. She had met Jesse a few different times and they had talked a bit, he was a good guy and she was glad Blake had someone to hang out with. Tori stepped back so she could look at both Blake and Jesse, "I know; he needs to race."

Jesse smiled, "Yeah, but don't feel bad. At least now Blake has plenty of drive to win."

If Shane, Dustin or Hunter had said that she would have hit them; to be fair she would have hit Cam too but he wouldn't have said that. With Jesse she didn't know him that well. She knew that he and Blake had become close friends because of the racing and she had met him a couple of times. She stepped a little bit away from Blake, "I should go back to the others anyways, they'll be finding a spot to see you race."

"I'll be there in a minute Jesse." Blake said. Jesse shrugged and walked off. Blake started to step towards Tori but stopped and glanced the way Jesse had walked off. Turning back to Tori he sighed, "I did mean it."

"Me too."

"Maybe we could talk more about it, after the race and such?"

She thought about the fact that after this race there was a break, "we could wait." She didn't really want to but she didn't want to rush either.

Blake looked down and stepped towards her reaching out and taking her hand, "I don't want to wait anymore, unless you do?"

Squeezing his hand she shook her head, "Not really. So…later?"

"Later."

Tori smiled at him and took off. She spotted Shane talking to Hunter. Cam, Ethan and Kira were talking. Dustin and Conner were talking. She didn't see Marah or Kapri. Frowning she wondered where they had wandered off to.

She moved and stood by Dustin and Kira. Dustin looked over at Tori and smirked, "Where have you been?"

She elbowed him, "Where's Marah?"

Dustin's eyes wandered and then he looked back at Tori, "I'm not sure."

"Wait…Marah and you?"

"Dude we're just friends."

Tori rolled her eyes, how many times had they all heard that same excuse. Dustin and Marah would be out for quite a long time in the evenings and when Marah returned to the apartment that she shared with Kapri and Tori, she would be giggly…though not that Marah wasn't already that way, but it was different. Marah hadn't even told Kapri. And Dustin hadn't told her or Shane. Kapri, Shane and she were sure that they were together but it did seem to be that they were just hanging out. She just didn't know for certain.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing to her side she saw that Hunter and stepped up, "I think the race is about to start. We should go so we can get close." They all began moving close to the track. Hunter's voice lowered as she spoke next, "So how's my brother?"

Tori felt her cheeks warm up; she should have known that the guys wouldn't have been able to figure out where she had gone. She shrugged, "About to race."

Though he didn't respond and she didn't turn around she could feel his smirk. Shaking her head she moved over to Cam knowing that he wouldn't tease her. Kapri quickly stood beside her and nudged her, "Race is about to start."

Tori looked over at Kapri, "Thanks."

Kapri smiled at her and shook her head and then turned her attention back to the track. She should have known; Kapri, though she could tease, was less likely to do so than Marah. Kapri did like to tease more in their apartment; Marah on the other hand would tease whether it was their apartment or public.

Just as Tori turned back to the track the race started, it was perfect timing. They all cheered as Blake raced around and of course won. They hurried to the finish line where everyone congratulated him. Shane and Conner lifted Blake onto their shoulders. Blake looked down and smiled at Tori. She grinned back.

* * *

Tori looked at the clock; Blake still hadn't made it to the Cyber Café. She turned around and saw Kira sitting at a table with Ethan, Dustin and Marah. Hunter and Conner were talking. Shane, Cam and Kapri were talking. She wasn't sure where Tommy had disappeared to. Tori sighed and looked back at the clock; it had only been two minutes.

"Staring at the clock isn't going to make it go by any faster." Tori looked up and saw Trent setting a drink down in front of her. He sat on the stool next to her, "You have somewhere to be?"

"No…I was just…how come you weren't at the race?"

He shrugged, "I was here helping Hayley out."

"Oh."

"Besides, I'm not really a fan."

Tori nodded, "Not everyone is. I'm sure you'd think surfing is a much cooler sport."

Trent looked at her and she knew that is was something that you couldn't quite joke about with everyone. Instead of asking about that he shrugged and replied, "Honestly I would rather be drawing."

"You're an artist?"

"Yes. Well…I want to be."

"That's really cool."

"Thanks."

Tori took a sip of the drink in front of her, it wasn't something she had tried before but it was good, "This is a different drink. What is it?"

"It's a raspberry banana smoothie."

"I would have never thought to try that combination. It's good."

"Thanks." Trent's eyes flickered past Tori. Curious as to what was keeping his attention she turned back to the room and saw that he was looking at Kira who at that moment had hit Ethan on the arm. Ethan nudged her and shook her head. Then Tori thought back to earlier when they were all sitting down in Tommy's cave. She and Blake had sat next to each other and Trent and Kira had.

A small laugh escaped her as she realized just how wrong her jealousy regarding Blake and Kira had been. Trent turned his attention back to Tori, "What's so funny?"

Smiling she gestured back towards Kira, "Are you two together?"

Trent was quite for a minute before speaking, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Tori looked down and then back at Trent, "I do know that could mean a lot of things but that shouldn't keep you away from her if you both really like each other."

"It's not…I just…I was needed to help out here."

Tori nodded, she was sure Blake had something to do with it. Perhaps Kira and Blake had talked together or something and Trent had seen it. Any way it had happened Tori knew that it was wrong to try to pry the information out of Trent. She didn't really know him, though they were both Power Rangers and had stopped Lothor and such. "Sorry; that was my mistake."

Trent shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I have to check in the back on some stuff."

"Alright."

After Trent walked off she looked around and noticed that Blake was standing just inside the doorway watching her. She smiled at him and he started towards her. He was stopped as soon as Dustin noticed Blake, "Dude! That race was awesome!"

And at that Hunter appeared at Blake's side and she saw the subtle shift of both brothers relax. It wasn't something that was completely obvious especially when comparing Blake to before and after seeing as Blake was usually more relaxed then Hunter, but it was there. It was like both of them were tensed that something had happened to the other one but upon seeing them it was okay. And it was less now than it had been a few months ago. She was sure that had to do with the number of times they were apart and still everything was fine.

Hunter and she missed Blake the most, one of the reasons she had spent more time with Hunter lately. It was nice though; she had gained another brother through Hunter which was different then the feelings between him and a certain store owner back home.

Tori stood up and watched as the explosion around Blake died down. Dustin had placed his hand on the small of Marah's back and was leading her back to the table. And Hunter looked over at her and smirked before heading back to the one he had been at.

Blake looked at Tori and then gestured with his head outside. Tori nodded and a couple of seconds after Blake went outside Tori followed. Though no one said anything she had a feeling that not just Hunter, but Cam & Shane had also noticed. If Dustin had he would have said something. Shane would've kept quiet at the moment but afterwards who knew.

Ignoring any of that she headed outside. Blake was leaning against the wall and when she came into his sight he smiled, "Hey."

"Great race."

"Thanks. I'm glad you were able to see it."

She stopped moving when she was right in front of him and shrugged, "I was in the area."

He laughed, "Guess I am lucky." They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Blake looked back at her, "I don't want to wait anymore, but I still want to race."

The smile left Tori's face, "You think that I don't want you to race?"

"No, I meant…if we're together there will still be a good part of the year that I'll be gone. I want to be with you but I don't want to do that to you."

Her eyebrow rose, "Are you deciding what's best for me now?"

He chuckled, "No, definitely not." His smile left his face, "I just don't want you to think that I expect you to just sit there waiting for me. I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Tori nodded, "I know that because you want to race you will be gone and I'm okay with that because you love doing it. I don't want you to give that up for me just as I'm sure you wouldn't want me to give up surfing for you. I do want to be with you too."

Blake stepped closer to her and before either realized it their lips touched. Tori wasn't sure who had started the kiss but before long she deepened it and Blake moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tori moved her one of her hands to his side while the other rested on his arm. One of Blake's hands cupped her cheek with his thumb moving in small circles. His other hand was still on her waist.

After a bit they pulled away breathless, Blake leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "That I have been waiting to do for a long time."

She raised an eyebrow, "How long?"

"Definitely before I left Blue Bay Harbor."

Tori's heart beat faster, "Me too."

Blake leaned in and touched his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling away, "It'll be hard being away from you."

She pursed her lips for a moment before speaking, "It'll be hard for me too, but _I _do want this Blake okay? This is what I want. You and me. And I told you before racing is a part of you and I understand. I trust you and if you want it too then I see no reason not to."

"You're right, of course." He grinned, "Always right. I do want this too Tori, I was just saying it's going to be hard, not that I was doubting any decision that just occurred between the two of us alright?"

"Good." She smiled before leaning in and kissing Blake again. Blake pulled her into him again as she deepened the kiss. She felt her heart flutter as she realized that this was definitely not an ending.


	33. See You Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Once A Ranger before the Rangers show up._

**See You Soon**

Tori walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and headed into the living room to relax. She was sure something had to be on that she could watch. Sighing she picked up the remote and sat down on the couch. Just as she had been about to turn on the television a bright light filled the room.

It appeared he was in gold armor, but there was not much more she could gather before he began talking.

"Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ninja Power Ranger. I am the Sentinel Knight and I have come to ask for your help. The Earth is in grave danger. The other Rangers that have been chosen for this task can no longer perform their duties at this time. I come to ask you to come with me and help protect not only the Earth but the Universe."

She felt a weight on her wrist and looked down to see her morpher glowing bright blue on her wrist. Looking back up she knew that she couldn't say no, if there was anything that she could do to help she would. She opened her mouth and then stopped looking down again.

"Can you not help?"

A million thoughts and feelings crossed her mind before she stood up and looked at the Sentinel Knight, "Of course I'll help."

"Then we shall leave immediately."

"I can't just yet."

"Time is of the essence."

"Surely you would not leave a baby alone?"

The Sentinel Knight tilted his head, "Baby?"

"I am the only one here; please just give me twenty minutes?"

The golden being was silent for a minute before nodding, "Very well. I shall return then. Be ready, time is of the essence."

Tori nodded and the Sentinel Knight slowly faded away. She blinked as she considered his request. She was going to go and help out, of that she was certain, she just…the last time someone had given her the ability to be a Ranger again had not gone so well. She winced as she recalled all those people she had hurt. Shaking her head she moved back up the stairs towards Steve's room. Her thoughts shifted back between when 'Sensei' had asked her, Shane and Dustin and this time. It was different, she could feel it.

After setting her morpher inside a drawer Tori went upstairs. Quietly she entered her three month old son's room. Once at the crib she looked down at him, he was so beautiful and her heart ached with the thought of leaving him. She really didn't want to, but she had given her word and the world needed her. Steve in a way needed her. Reaching out she touched his head before moving her hand down and rubbing small circles into his back. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to the top of his head and then whispered, "I love you so much."

She watched him sleep until she heard the front door open. Giving him one more kiss she left his room and headed back down the stairs. She could hear the voices in the kitchen and quickly moved into the room. Hunter was leaning against the counter island with his back towards her and she quickly spotted her husband rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Not really, I don't think it was a fluke."

"Alright maybe not…" Blake closed the refrigerator and turned towards Hunter and Tori, "Tori, hey." He walked over to her and gave her a light kiss, "Steve asleep?"

"Yeah, he went down just a bit ago."

Blake tilted his head and Hunter, who had already turned around, raised his eyebrow. Blake placed his hand on her arm, "What's the matter?"

She gave a smile to both men though she knew it didn't fool either and then looked at Hunter, "Do you mind? I need to talk to Blake."

"Yeah, no worries. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave just yet…" She knew after she left Blake would probably want Hunter here, "I just…need to talk to Blake alone."

Hunter and Blake exchanged one of their looks that told her they were having a conversation before Blake looked back at her, "Come on."

Tori turned and left the kitchen heading to the living room. She stopped as she saw the place that the Sentinel Knight had been. Blake must have paused before moving around so that he was facing Tori. He tucked some of her hair behind one ear and stepped closer to her. She knew that he was reading her face and trying to understand what it was that she wasn't telling him. Before she realized it a quiet sigh escaped her lips and Blake pulled her into a hug.

After a few minutes Blake stepped back, "What's going on?"

"Someone came and asked for help. He's called The Sentinel Knight and he's the one helping those new Power Rangers…or they're helping him."

Blake tilted his head, "As a Ranger?"

"Yes." Tori walked over to the drawer and retrieved her morpher. She showed it to Blake.

"Wow…the real deal?"

"I know I was tricked before with Lothor and Sensei but this time it's different."

Blake closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Tori, "No, I didn't mean that. It's just surprising, not choosing you but…you know what I'm saying."

Tori smiled because as much as it sounded like he was saying that she was a last choice it wasn't what he was meaning to say. Tori walked back over to her husband and touched his cheek, "I know it is. It's different then last time. I told him I was going to help…though perhaps I shouldn't have."

The recognition in Blake's eyes told Tori that he understood what she was getting at. He stepped closer to her, "Hey, Steve will be okay, I will be okay. You're going to go and help them out and we'll both see you when you come back okay?"

That was one thing she worried about; though she was sure she didn't need to be. Blake was right, she would be fine and she would see them soon. She closed the small distance and their lips touched, soon it was deepened. Blake pulled her in closer til there was no space left. She wanted to stay here all night but she knew that the Sentinel Knight would be back and so she reluctantly pulled away but still stayed in his arms.

"I love you."

Blake smiled, "I love you too. You're going to be amazing out there."

"Thanks."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and when he pulled away a light entered the room. Tori and Blake both turned to The Sentinel Knight who asked, "Are you ready? The child is safe?"

"Yes, for both." She turned and smiled at Blake and then took her morpher.

"I'll see you soon." And with that her living room and Blake disappeared.


End file.
